Réécrivons l'histoire
by HappinessDragon
Summary: Vous connaissez sans doutes tous l'histoire du célèbre Harry Potter. Et si cette histoire était en réalité tournée autrement ? Sous d'autres points de vues, avec d'autres anecdotes. Vous allez apprendre à connaître de nouveaux personnages, leurs histoires, leur combat contre les forces du mal et celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Entre amour, amitié, désillusion, peur, di
1. Chapter 1

PDV Externe :

Il faisait encore chaud en ce premier septembre alors qu'une foule d'adultes et d'enfants tout âge confondu se pressaient sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Sur ce même quai, une jeune fille brune, les cheveux bouclés et lui arrivant aux épaules, plutôt grande avec de jolis yeux verts était accompagnée de son frère jumeau. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns foncés et aux yeux d'un joli bleu marine lui sauta dessus en hurlant.

« Ju ! », la dite Ju se ressaisit après le choc commit par son amie, rigola et la serra dans ses bras.

« Morgane ! Tu m'as tellement manquée. Mais c'est quoi cette habitude de sauter sur les gens comme ça, jeune fille ? Ce n'est pas très poli », rigola-t-elle alors que Morgane s'écarta et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis contente de retourner à Poudlard ! On est en sixième année Juliette, tu te rends compte ? ». Juliette rit doucement, son amie avait toujours été la plus enthousiaste d'entre elles. En parlant d'elles, elle vit son autre amie, Mia une fille châtain aux yeux gris, s'avancer timidement vers eux, évitant tout regard avec le frère de Juliette. Cette dernière rit intérieurement, son amie ne changerait donc jamais. Elle sourit et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Alors, Mia, contente de retourner en cours ? », demanda Morgane.

« On va dire ça comme ça, il ne faut pas oublier que ce sont des cours quand même ! », répondit-elle, ses fossettes ressortant tandis qu'elle sourit.

Elles se retournèrent pour voir Nyx avancer vers elle, un air blasé venait gâcher son joli visage comme il en était d'habitude. Ses grands yeux bleus ciel semblaient regarder dans le vide et quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux rouges sang virevoltaient à chacun de ses pas, retombant parfois sur son front. La jeune femme allait devoir supporter le monde pendant une nouvelle année. Elle espérait juste que cette année passerait vite. Elle se mit à regarder au loin. Juliette lui demanda donc, en jouant de ses sourcils, « Bah alors, Nyx, tu regardes quoi ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire ''qui'' ? ». La dite jeune fille lui lança un regard noir et retourna à sa contemplation. L'objet de sa rêverie n'était nul autre que son amie Lissa, une mignonne petite blonde aux yeux gris, et son frère Draco. Tandis que Lissa s'avançait en sautillant pour embrasser ses amies, Draco resta à l'écart, hochant simplement la tête en signe de bonjour, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Nyx qui détourna le regard peu après. Juliette, témoin de cet échange, lança un « Je sens de la tension par ici, je me trompe ? » mais elle reçut seulement deux regards noirs venant des deux intéressés et Draco partit rejoindre ses amis lançant simplement un « A plus tard » à sa sœur.

Nyx s'apprêtait à faire une remarque à Juliette quand le sifflet du train résonna dans toute la gare et les gardes du quai crièrent qu'il était l'heure de monter dans le train, puisqu'il allait partir. Les filles prirent leurs valises respectives et s'apprêtèrent à monter dans le train quand elles entendirent une voix qu'elles reconnurent comme étant celle de leur amie Rachel, crier. « ATTENDEZ-MOI ! ». Elles se retournèrent et rigolèrent en voyant Rachel courir, toute sa petite famille l'imitant derrière elle. Les Weasley étaient vraiment toujours en retard, c'était vraiment de famille et Rachel ne dérogeait pas à la règle. D'ailleurs, physiquement, elle était toute aussi rousse que le reste de la famille et deux grands yeux bleus venaient illuminer son visage rouge d'avoir réalisé un effort physique.

Une fois la jeune femme à leur hauteur, elles montèrent dans le train et cherchèrent un compartiment libre qu'elles trouvèrent rapidement.

Nyx s'assit près de la fenêtre, regardant pensivement par celle-ci alors que Rachel essayait de reprendre son souffle, toujours essoufflée d'avoir couru pour ne pas louper le train. Les filles se moquèrent d'elles un petit moment tandis que la rouquine se mit à bouder, grommelant que ce n'était pas sa faute si, juste avant de partir, sa chouette avait décidé d'aller faire une petite balade. Il avait fallu une demi-heure pour réussir à la récupérer, heureusement, ils n'avaient pas loupé le train. A ce moment-là, ils virent Finnegan un jeune homme aux cheveux d'une couleur approximativement verte, habillé de façon plutôt noble. Il était accompagné d'une petite blonde aux yeux bleus foncés et vêtue d'un tailleur rose poudré, Shannon, des Serpentard de leur année, passer devant leur compartiment.

Mia sortit un « Oh, il ne me manque pas du tout, celui-là ! », en fronçant le nez d'un air de dégoût. Nyx murmura un « Moi non plus... »

 **Flash Back : 1ère année dans le Poudlard Express**

Nyx était assise dans un compartiment, seule. En effet, elle ne connaissait personne, elle allait rentrer dans une école de magie et allait devoir se faire des amis. Cela la rendait nerveuse, elle n'était pas de nature extravertie, elle était plutôt timide et faisait les choses dans son coin. Elle réfléchissait nerveusement à ce qui allait se passer quand un garçon de son âge entra dans le compartiment et, tout émerveillé par le minois de la fillette, lui lança « Wah, tu es vraiment jolie ! Je peux m'asseoir ici ? ». Nyx hocha la tête positivement, rougissant légèrement au compliment proféré par le garçon. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge, les yeux marron et ses cheveux d'une couleur plus ou moins verdâtre. Il avait un air supérieur qui ne donna pas trop confiance à Nyx, elle n'aimait pas les gens comme ça.

« Je m'appelle Finnegan Dan Petterson, et toi ? », demanda-t-il.

« Je suis Nyx Dawkins.

-Tu dois être nouvelle, non, enfin tu rentres en première année n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je rentre en première année.

-Oh, moi aussi, ça tombe bien, n'est- ce pas ?

-Je suppose. », Nyx ne savait pas quoi répondre, le garçon semblait si confiant, il semblait l'exact opposé d'elle.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer un garçon et une fille, se ressemblant étrangement, les deux ayant des yeux verts brillant. Ce que remarqua en premier Nyx fut le sourire bienveillant sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle s'avança et demanda « On peut s'asseoir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs. ». Tandis que Nyx se contenta de hocher la tête de nouveau, Finnegan leur sourit et leur répondit d'un ton enjoué « Bien-sûr, ça fera plus de compagnie. ».

Ils se présentèrent ensuite comme étant Juliette et Louis et ils étaient jumeaux, ce qui n'étonna pas le moins du monde Nyx, qui se présenta aussi. Elle fut cependant étonnée par l'accent spécial que la jeune fille avait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander « Tu as un accent, tu n'es pas anglaise ? ». Ce à quoi la dite jeune fille répondit « Nous venons de France, notre mère est française tandis que notre père est anglais. ». Nyx hocha la tête et lui lança un sourire radieux. C'est la première fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un ayant une origine différente de la sienne. Ce fut Juliette qui lança de nouveau la conversation :

« Alors, vous voudriez être dans quelle maison ?

-Serpentard, bien-sûr ! C'est la meilleure maison à mes yeux, ce sont les plus intelligents, les plus malins et ils arrivent toujours à leurs fins, répondit Finnegan, confiant.

-Ah oui ? Je préférerais être à Gryffondor ! Ils sont courageux et loyaux !, rétorqua Juliette.

-Je suis d'accord avec Juliette. Et toi Nyx ? », ajouta Louis.

Surprise par cette soudaine question, elle rougit et répondit, embarrassée :

« Peu importe, toutes les maisons sont biens, je ne fais pas différence.

-Tu dois bien avoir une maison que tu préfères !, rétorqua Finnegan.

-Eh bien, peut-être Gryffondor, je ne sais pas.

-Je suis entouré de Gryffis ! , s'exclama Finnegan embêté faisant rigoler les trois autres. »

 **Fin du flash Back.**

Nyx sortit de ses pensées et écouta ses amies, elles, avaient commencé à parler de tous les premières années qui allaient être dans leurs pattes. « Ils sont de plus en plus petit, et de plus en plus embêtant ! », s'exclama Lissa.

Mia ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cela. Elle se rappelait très bien de son premier jour à Poudlard, elle avait été si nerveuse.

 **Flash Back : 1ère année dans le Poudlard Express**

Mia cherchait une place où s'asseoir. Tous les compartiments qu'elle avait vu étaient soit remplis, soit occupés par des sixième et septième années. Elle avança encore et regarda dans le compartiment à sa droite et vit qu'il y avait quelques personnes qui semblaient avoir son âge. Elle ouvrit la porte, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, elle prit son courage à deux mains et demanda :

« Je peux ? ». Une jeune fille rousse aux yeux bleus lui dit de s'asseoir avec tellement d'enjouement qu'elle se demanda si elle était toujours comme ça. Elle se présenta.

« Je suis Rachel Weasley et voici mes frères Ron, Fred et George. Je suis en première année, tu dois l'être aussi, je suppose.

-Je suis Mia Cooper, et oui je suis en première année.

-Super ! Coucou, moi c'est Morgane Nicolson !, se présenta la dernière jeune fille »

Elle avait plein de tâches de rousseurs et un sourire amical qui la fit se sentir plus à l'aise directement. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, faisant connaissance. Elles avaient beaucoup de points en commun et Mia se dit qu'elle avait peut-être bien déjà trouvé des amies sur lesquelles elle pourrait compter. La discussion dériva sur les maisons à Poudlard.

« J'aimerais tellement être à Gryffondor, je n'en doute pas trop, après tout, toute ma famille y est depuis des décennies, raconta Rachel toujours aussi surexcitée.

-Personnellement, je préférerais être à Gryffondor aussi, au moins on ne s'ennuiera pas !, dit Mia.

-Je pense exactement la même chose. Ce qui serait bien, c'est que l'on se retrouve toutes dans la même maison, on s'amuserait tellement, rajouta Morgane.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Nous verrons bien comment ça se passera. »

Mia sourit, ces filles étaient vraiment géniales, elle passerait vraiment une bonne année avec elles si seulement elles étaient dans la même maison. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer.

 **Fin du flash-back.**

Mia regarda Rachel et rit, son amie n'avait vraiment pas changée, toujours aussi surexcitée et folle. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elles étaient amies maintenant, tout ces délires qu'elles avaient eu ensembles. Elles allaient très certainement en créer de nouveaux cette année encore.

Juliette sortit de son fou rire suite à l'histoire que Morgane venait de lui raconter, son chat avait essayé de lui refaire une beauté en la réveillant ce matin, lui enfonçant ses griffes dans le visage, toujours aussi adorable ce chat. En effet, le train venait de s'arrêter, ils étaient enfin à Poudlard, ils allaient pouvoir manger. Oui, Juliette avait toujours faim, et il fallait dire que les elfes de maison cuisinaient très bien.

Elles prirent les calèches à disposition, elles se menaient toutes seules, menées par une force invisible. Elles descendirent et Juliette se retourna vers Nyx qui venait de dire bonjour à la calèche. Juliette haussa un sourcil, étonnée, soit son amie était devenue folle, soit elle avait rêvé. Elle n'y pensa pas longtemps puisqu'elle fut vite entraînée par la foule d'élèves voulant entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait dû se séparer de Nyx et Lissa, ces dernières étant à Serpentard tandis qu'elle et les autres étaient à Gryffondor, elles ne pouvaient manger à la même table. Elle s'assit aux côtés de Mia qui racontait une blague à Morgane qui explosa de rire, ce qui fit se retourner quelques Serpentard et quelques Gryffondor. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ses amies, elles étaient vraiment folles. Le silence se fit quand Dumbledore se leva et commença son discours de début d'année qui durait deux heures. Juliette sentait qu'elle allait commencer à se confondre avec le siège s'il continuait comme cela. Tout ce qu'elle avait compris, c'est qu'il y avait un nouveau professeur de potion, le professeur Slughorn et le professeur Rogue était professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle sentait sa tête tomber dangereusement de sa main alors qu'un bruit résonna. C'était la porte de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrait, accueillant les premières années qui allaient être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elle se rappelait de sa propre répartition, elle s'était sentit si nerveuse.

 **Flash-back première année répartition.**

« Juliette Bennet, appela Minerva McGonagall »

Elle déglutit, s'avança vers le tabouret, trébucha mais se rattrapa à celui-ci. Cela commençait bien pour elle. Elle s'assit et le professeur lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête. Elle entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête et sursauta.

« Mmm, je vois beaucoup de choses en toi, jeune fille. Tu es intelligente, tu pourrais aller à Serdaigle mais tu n'es pas très studieuse, tu préfères l'aventure. Je vois beaucoup de loyauté également. Le choix est facile... GRYFFONDOR »

Elle sourit, c'est également la maison qu'elle voulait. Elle s'assit à côté d'un garçon roux qui lui sourit et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Elle allait être bien, ici.

 **Fin du flash-back.**

La répartition se termina et Juliette éclata de joie quand la nourriture apparut sur la table. Le meilleur moment de la journée. Malheureusement, Rachel avait décidé d'être surexcitée encore et voulut raconter ses vacances, il fallait toujours qu'il y en ai une pour l'empêcher de manger tranquillement.

« Vous savez pas ce que j'ai fais cet été ? J'ai aidé Fred et George à préparer des filtres d'amour. D'ailleurs, ils ont un message à faire passer à Nyx : si elle pouvait y goûter, ce ne serait pas de refus , lança-t-elle. »

Elle rigola mais arrêta bien vite quand elle se reçut une pomme sur la tête. Elle se retourna vers la source et vit Nyx avec un sourire en coin.

Toute la table des Serpentard rigola et Finnegan lança à Shannon mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

« Elle est très douée pour attirer les pauvres. », ce à quoi Shannon pouffa de rire et regarda Draco qui continua à manger sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Crabbe, pensant que Shannon le regardait, lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main, ce à quoi Shannon réagit en tordant son visage dans un air de dégoût.

Rachel, ayant entendu la pique de Finnegan, se leva et dit, rouge de colère :

« T'as un problème contre les pauvres peut-être, Petterson ? Parce que les petits con hautains dans ton genre, ils peuvent bien aller se faire voir, tu ne vaux rien alors ne la ramène pas et reste de ton côté.

-Excuses-moi très chère mais les phœnix ne volent pas avec les hiboux, répondit-il d'un air dédaigneux »

Nyx, énervée par le précédent brouhaha des première années, ainsi que les différentes discussions autour d'elle, se tourna vers Finnegan et lui dit froidement :

« Sincèrement, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi de la fermer, Petterson. ». Lissa essaya de la calmer en lui promettant des dragée de Bertie Crochue pour après le dîner.

Finnegan prit un air sérieux, se leva de la table et partit tel un prince suivit de Shannon qui courait derrière lui avec ses petites jambes.

« D'après vous, Fifi c'est un hibou ou un phœnix ? », demanda Juliette ce qui détendit l'ambiance et tout le monde rigola de bon cœur. Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, Nyx satisfaite de la promesse de Lissa, avala les sucreries que cette dernière lui avait offert.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Les filles avaient décidé d'aller se promener près du lac pour observer les étoiles, la nuit étant toujours chaude, il fallait en profiter. Ce fut Rachel avait proposé l'idée et Lissa avait tout de suite accepté, elle adorait l'astronomie après tout. Juliette sourit alors que Lissa citait toutes les constellations et les étoiles présentes dans le ciel sous les regards passionnés des autres. Elle avait toujours été un peu rêveuse et surexcitée quand il s'agissait de ce qu'elle aimait, et Juliette se demandait parfois pourquoi la jeune fille avait été répartis à Serpentard, elle aurait dû être à Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle.

« Vous pensez quoi de Rogue comme professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ?, demanda Morgane.

-J'espère juste que Mia ne fera pas sauter la classe cette fois, rigola Lissa. »

Les filles rirent, effectivement, Mia n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance, le jour de la rentrée en plus.

 **Flash-back première année, cours de potion.**

C'était le premier cours de potion pour Mia et elle n'avait pas vraiment été mise en confiance quand le professeur Rogue, qui ressemblait légèrement à une chauve-souris, commença son discours.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. Aujourd'hui vous allez préparer un filtre de mort vivant. La recette est dans le Manuel avancé de préparation des potions page 10. »

Mia avait été tellement stressée par le fait de ne pas décevoir le professeur, qui passait

toutes les cinq minutes derrière elle, qu'elle avait ajouté trop de racine de valériane et avait fais exploser tout son chaudron. Elle avait eu le temps de se décaler avant qu'il n'explose répandant un liquide visqueux dans les cheveux du professeur Rogue.

 **Fin flash-back.**

« Ne vous en faites pas, je gère maintenant !, répliqua Mia

-On y croit ! On verra ça cette année !, répondit Rachel.

-Bref, arrêtons de parler de cours, on va bien assez en attendre parler demain, souffla Juliette »

Les filles rirent, Juliette n'arrêtait réellement jamais de râler. Lissa se souvint soudain de la petite rencontre gênante du matin même.

« Mia... Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être aussi timide dès que Louis est dans les parages, je suis sûre qu'il t'a cramée, lança Lissa.

-Je n'y peux rien ! Le petit mignon les filles !, répondit-elle.

-Maaaaaiiis, tu parles de mon frère jumeau là ! En plus, t'as vu sa tête de con ?, râla Juliette.

-Mia... Saute lui dessus qu'on n'en parle plus..., rajouta Nyx. »

Les filles rirent à la réflexion de Nyx qui n'en pouvait plus de les voir se tourner autour sans jamais rien faire.

« Et on en parle de toi et de la tonne de garçons qui te tournent autour ? Sans oublier le regard que tu as lancé à Draco ce matin même, demanda Mia voulant embêter Nyx. »

A cette question, Nyx fronça les sourcils et se tut, en effet, elle préférait éviter toutes les conversations qui parlaient de près ou de loin de garçons, sachant que cela se retournerait contre elle.

« -Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime bien, il déteste juste montrer ce qu'il pense, tu le sais, lui assura Lissa.

-Je m'en fou, lâcha-t-elle spontanément, j'ai des choses à faire moi, je vous dis à plus tard. », rétorqua Nyx froidement. Elle se leva et partit en direction du château.

« Sinon les filles, il n'y en a pas une autre d'entre vous qui aime bien un garçon ? Genre... Lissa », demanda Morgane. Lissa rougit et essaya de nier du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Non, les filles je vous assure, je n'apprécie personne, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de choses et... et enfin vous me connaissez. »

Les filles la regardèrent d'un air blasé puis Juliette et Rachel la harcelèrent.

« C'est qui ? Dis moi, dis moi, dis moi, dis moi, dis moi, dis moiiii !

-C'est personne je vous dis !, rétorqua Lissa.

-C'est Harry ?, demanda Morgane.

-Non, dit Lissa.

-Ron, Blaise, Seamus, Dean !, continua-t-elle.

-Non, non, non et non !

-Théodore alors ?, finit-elle.

-Non !, s'exclama Lissa en rougissant.

-C'EST LUI ! J'ai trouvé ! Tu aimes Théo !, s'exclama Morgane en s'applaudissant alors qu'elle et ses amies rirent et continuèrent à embêter Lissa.

-Lissa a un amoureux, Lissa a un amoureux !, chantonnèrent Morgane et Rachel, enjouées.

-On dirait tellement que vous êtes des enfants quand vous parlez de garçons, lança Juliette. »

Soudain, Rachel tourna la tête de droite à gauche, semblant chercher quelque chose. Elle se tourna finalement vers ses amies et demanda perdue :

« Bah, elle est où Nyx ? »

Tout le monde la regarda de manière blasée. Elle ne changera décidément jamais.

« Je vous propose qu'on rentre, il commence à faire froid et demain, on a cours, dit Mia.

-Bonne idée, une longue journée nous attend demain, acquiesça Lissa. »

Les filles se séparèrent peu après, Lissa devant rejoindre le dortoir des Serpentard alors que ses amies rejoignaient celui des Gryffondor.

Morgane était assise sur son lit, et regardait Rachel qui cherchait partout sa cravate qui était juste autour de son cou. Elle ne dit rien, voir son amie chercher ainsi était plutôt amusant. Finalement, Mia entra dans la chambre, revenant de sa douche, regarda Rachel et lui demanda :

« Rachel, tu cherches quoi encore ?, dit-elle d'un air blasé

-Ma cravate, ça fait au moins dix minutes que je la cherche, je vais me faire tuer par ma mère si je ne la retrouve pas, oh et puis McGonagall aussi, répondit Rachel paniquée.

-Rach... Ta cravate est autour de ton cou, espèce de gourde !, fit Mia exaspérée mais en rigolant tout de même. »

La jeune fille regarda autour de son cou, effectivement sa cravate était bien là. Elle avait eu tout de même peur. Morgane aurait pu l'avertir quand même. Cette dernière se mit à rigoler en voyant la tête que son amie faisait puis demanda aux autres :

« Vous pensez qu'on aura beaucoup de cours ?

-Je pense, on est quand même en sixième année ne l'oublie pas ! Ce que j'espère juste, c'est que les cours ne déborderont pas sur la pause de midi, le repas c'est sacré !, sortit Juliette qui revenait de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés.

-Toujours à penser à manger toi !, rigola Mia.

-J'espère qu'on va passer du temps avec des animaux, continua Morgane.

-Ce que je voudrais, c'est m'améliorer en potions pour pouvoir faire des blagues à mes frères ! Ce qui est bien, c'est que je ne risque pas d'avoir Rogue donc je suis sauvée !, dit Rachel.

-J'espère juste que je m'en sortirais mieux que les années précédentes, continua Mia. »

Ses amies la regardèrent, blasées par les propos de leur amie. Mia était une des meilleures élèves de l'école, elle avait juste un peu de mal en potions mais elle s'en sortait tout de même mieux que la plupart des élèves.

« T'en fais pas Mia, tu as toujours de bonnes notes, ça ne changera pas !, la rassura Juliette.

-Espérons-le ! Bon allez maintenant tout le monde au lit, et la première qui me réveille demain pourrait bien finir par se prendre un Doloris !, finit Mia en se couchant dans son lit. »

De son côté, Lissa venait de sortir de la salle de bain et était prête à se coucher. Elle regarda le lit de Nyx et vit que son amie était réveillée et la regardait.

« Pas trop fatiguée, Nyx, demanda Lissa.

-Non, ça va. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours demain, je vais devoir supporter toutes ces personnes et leur bonne humeur, grogna Nyx.

-Toujours aussi sociable à ce que je vois, rigola doucement Lissa.

-Oh par Merlin, ce que j'espère par dessus tout, c'est que Shannon arrête de faire sa maligne à toujours lever la main pour tout et rien. Ça m'agace, j'ai juste envie de l'étrangler ou de la donner à manger à la pieuvre du lac, continua Nyx.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Mais j'espère aussi que les cours ne seront pas aussi ennuyant que l'année dernière, je te jure j'ai failli m'endormir en divination à presque tous les cours. Elle prédit la mort d'un élève à chaque cours, c'est fatigant, souffla Lissa, exaspérée.

-C'est clair, la dernière fois je lui ai inventé une prophétie et maintenant, elle est certaine qu'une bande de petit pois va venir l'attaquer pendant son sommeil et qu'elle a des insomnies à cause de ça, finit Nyx en rigolant.

-C'était drôle ! Bon allez, il faut qu'on dorme si on veut pouvoir se réveiller demain. Bonne nuit Nyx, baya Lissa.

-Bonne nuit Lili, finit Nyx avant de laisser tomber son tête sur les oreillers. »

Le lendemain matin, Juliette se réveilla, regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était de nouveau la première réveillée. En même temps, il fallait bien ça pour ne pas rater l'heure du petit déjeuner, ou PIRE arriver en retard et se retrouver avec les pains aux raisons secs absolument dégoûtant. Elle alla se préparer dans la salle de bain, elle savait qu'elle mettait le plus longtemps, ses cheveux ne voulant jamais l'écouter. Que la vie était dure. Elle soupira et abandonna ses cheveux tels qu'ils étaient et revint dans la chambre où elle vit Rachel, déjà prête et rayonnante de bonne humeur s'avancer vers elle pour lui faire un câlin. La bonne humeur matinale devrait être interdite selon elle, il n'y avait rien de réjouissant à se lever à six heures du matin.

« Coucou Ju!, t'es prête?, demanda Rachel  
-Ouais mais je suis pas du tout déterminée tu vois bien! J'avais juste faim, l'appel de la nourriture n'attend pas!

-Toujours aussi centrée sur la nourriture!  
-En parlant de ça, j'ai faim, je vais réveiller les filles!, dit finalement Juliette. »

Elle s'approcha donc du lit de Morgane et commença par la secouer légèrement lui disant calmement de se lever. La jeune fille ne réagissant pas, Juliette souffla d'exaspération puis commença à secouer son amie dans tous les sens qui, surprise, tomba du lit en hurlant ce qui réveilla Mia qui entrouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour retomber tout aussi sec dans son lit, c'était la routine pour elle.  
« Allez les marmottes, c'est parti! On va manger!, cria Juliette. »

Les filles se préparèrent rapidement et sortirent du dortoir pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Mia suivait ses amies avec l'espoir de ne pas croiser Louis, elle ne voulait pas encore se ridiculiser devant lui.

Du côté des Serpentard, Lissa et Nyx étaient toujours endormies, elles allaient encore être en retard, mais à ce moment-là, il n'y avait que la chaleur de leurs couvertures qui les intéressait. Il fallait aussi admettre que les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas les plus motivées non plus, oui en gros ce sont des fainéantes. Elles dormaient paisiblement quand elles entendirent un rire strident résonner dans leurs oreilles. Elles reconnaîtraient ce rire entre mille, c'était encore Shannon qui faisait semblant de rigoler à une blague de Goyle pour ne pas que Draco oublie son existence, cette fille leur faisait vraiment pitié. Elles se levèrent donc à contre cœur, s'habillèrent rapidement et descendirent manger, d'humeur exécrable d'avoir été réveillées d'une telle façon. Elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et partirent s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard non sans faire coucou de la main à leurs amies Gryffondor. Elles mangèrent tranquillement puis elles durent se rattrouper dans une salle histoire de recevoir leurs emplois du temps.

Lissa sautilla, surexcitée. En effet, elle avait cours de potion le matin-même. Les amis comparèrent ensuite leurs emplois du temps, et furent heureuses quand elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient tous les cours en commun.

Mia râla, elle détestait les potions, et elle commençait directement par ce cours. Heureusement que Rogue ne faisait plus ce cours, elle aurait peut-être moins de mal à se concentrer.

Elles allèrent en cours de potion où le professeur Slughorn se présenta puis fit venir tous les élèves devant son bureau pour leur montrer différentes potions qu'il avait lui-même concocté.

« Cette potion est appelé Amortentia, qui sait ce que sont ses effets ?, demanda-t-il. »

Shannon, Hermione et Rachel levèrent la main directement, sachant la réponse. Il y eut une compétition de regard entre Rachel et Shannon. Il pointa Rachel du doigt et dis.

« Miss...

-Weasley, professeur, répondit Rachel.

-Ah, miss Weasley, je vous prie dites nous tout.

-Cette potion est une potion d'amour. Elle change d'odeur en fonction de la personne qui l'a sent, continua-t-elle.

-Parfait, Miss Weasley. Maintenant, miss Ombrage, venez nous dire ce que vous sentez, continua le professeur. »

Shannon s'avança vers la potion, fière d'avoir été choisie par le professeur lui-même. Elle sentit et énonça.

« Je sens l'eau de Cologne que porte Draco, elle sent si bon, ah … et l'odeur de l'argent aussi !, dit-elle. »

Lissa roula des yeux, et mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère qui se tourna vers elle en soupirant. Ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard, la fille de Dolores était vraiment exaspérante. Shannon retourna à sa place, non sans croiser le regard de Draco qui la regarda froidement. Le professeur continua.

« Ce que j'ai ici est un tout petit flacon de Felix Felicis, de la chance liquide. Je vous propose quelque chose, celui qui me fera la meilleure potion de mort-vivant pourra avoir ce petit flacon. Allez-y, je vous laisse faire.

-Il me le faut absolument, j'ai la coupe de Quidditch cette année, dit Rachel déterminée à gagner. »

Morgane rigola en entendant son amie et commença sa potion. Elle entendit quelque chose tomber à côté d'elle et vit que Mia avait déjà fait tomber son chaudron qui était arrivé aux pieds de Louis. Elle le récupéra et s'apprêta à s'excuser auprès de la personne quand elle se releva.

« Oh, je suis..., commença-t-elle.

-Oh Mia, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. Ça ne va, tu es toute rouge, tu as de la fièvre ?, demanda-t-il. »

Il mit sa main sur son front histoire de voir si elle avait de la fièvre et Mia rougit encore plus. Elle s'échappa de la prise de Louis, prit son chaudron et retourna à sa table, toujours aussi rouge. Juliette, ayant remarqué l'échange, sourit puis fit un signe à son jumeau qui rougit à son tour en pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire.

Le cours se termina et le professeur regarda les potions, prenant en compte la personne qui l'avait le mieux fais. Il passa dans les rangs puis retourna à son bureau.

« Alors, vous avez un bon niveau en potions pour la plupart d'entre vous. D'autres néanmoins... Bref, la meilleure potion a été faite par Miss Bennet, je vais donc lui remettre le flacon de Felix Felicis, dit-il. »

Juliette sourit alors que Rachel soupira, elle voulait vraiment gagner cette potion. Elle alla chercher le flacon et retourna à sa place. Elle se tourna vers Rachel et lui lança.

« Tant pis pour toi, ma petite Rachel.

-Tu vas voir Ju, je me vengerai, répondit-elle tout en souriant. »

Le cours terminé, les amis se rendirent à leur prochain cours qui n'était autre que divination, autant dire qu'elles allaient dormir.

La journée passa ainsi avec les râlements de Juliette qui ne supportait pas la divination et la joie de Morgane qui était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir Soin aux créatures magiques.

Le dernier cours de leur journée fut histoire de la magie, au plus grand désespoir de toutes les amies qui avaient en horreur cette matière surtout à cause du ton monotone du professeur Binns. Le professeur posa des questions et, à chacune d'entre elles, Shannon leva la main criant presque « Moi je sais, moi je sais ! » ce qui agaçait au plus haut point les jeunes filles. Nyx commençait à s'énerver, elle avait eu une journée pourrie et maintenant, la blonde continuait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Shannon releva la main en criant et Nyx ne tint plus. Elle sortit sa baguette, prête à lui jeter un _Silencio_ quand elle sentit Mia retenir son bras.

« Nyx, calme toi ! Tu vas encore avoir une heure de colle avec Rusard, et je te jure qu'il est presque pire que cette fille.

-Pfff... T'as raison. Je peux au moins lui envoyer des boulettes de papier dans les cheveux ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Allez, vas-y. C'est bien parce que c'est toi, rigola Mia. »

Nyx, heureuse, prit son parchemin et commença à le déchirer pour former de petites boulettes. Elle les distribua à ses amies et elles commencèrent à bombarder la jeune fille quand le professeur se retourna vers le tableau. Malheureusement celui-ci se tourna vers la classe quand Shannon commença à hurler, sentant quelque chose dans ses cheveux. Nyx rigola et croisa le regard de Draco qui souriait en les regardant faire. Ce fut si bref qu'elle crut avoir rêvé. Le professeur vint vers elles et leur donna un travail à faire en plus comme punition. Finnegan ricana et dit à Shannon assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

« Ah, c'est bien fais pour elles ! Oh mais sois pas triste, ce ne sont que des boulettes, elles finiront par le payer !

-Elles verront bien ce qui les attend à ces pouffiasses, grommela-t-elle. »

Les filles sortirent de la classe en rigolant, la tête de Shannon avait été mémorable. Rachel dit au revoir à ses amis puisqu'elle avait une réunion de Quidditch juste après.

Elle arriva sur le terrain et tout le monde lui sourit, elle était un peu la coqueluche de l'équipe. Elle sourit ensuite à Harry, qui était le capitaine de l'équipe.

« Bon, aujourd'hui nous allons faire les auditions pour l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. J'attends de vous que vous jouiez bien. C'est partis, dit Harry. »

Ginny arriva et Rachel regarda sa sœur méchamment. Elle n'en pouvait plus, sa sœur avait toujours voulu prendre ce qu'elle aimait pour elle seule. Elle avait dû avouer à sa famille qu'elle aimait Harry et forcément, Ginny l'aimait aussi. Elle jouait au Quidditch, elle faisait la même chose. Ça suffisait, elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que sa sœur se calme et arrête de la contrarier sans arrêt.

Elle passa les auditions haut la main et, fort heureusement, elle fut prise pour le rôle de poursuiveuse comme elle le voulait. Ça apprendrait à Ginny à essayer de lui prendre les choses qu'elle aimait.

Rachel rentra au dortoir et jeta ses affaires sur la tête de Mia qui rouspéta. Rachel ne se soucia pas de Mia et commença à déblatérer son discours.

« Je n'en peux plus de Ginny, elle a beau être ma soeur, si je pouvais lui envoyer un Stupéfix dans la tête, ce ne serait pas de refus. Elle a auditionné pour être poursuiveuse, elle savait que je voulais auditionner pour ça aussi. Et vous auriez vu comme elle regardait Harry en lui faisant les yeux doux, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir.  
-Stop, Rachel. Calme toi! Elle ne fait pas cela pour t'énerver, répondit Juliette.  
-Si tu le dis... Faut que je me calme sinon je sens que je vais tuer quelqu'un. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites encore sur votre port...port..., commença Rachel.  
-Portable, Rach! On regarde des vidéos mais il n'y a vraiment aucun réseau à Poudlard. On ne peut pas aller sur Internet, râla Mia.  
-Inter quoi?, demanda la jeune fille.  
-Internet, on t'a déjà expliquer mille fois, répondit Juliette.  
-Je comprends vraiment rien à vos technologies moldues, soupira Rachel avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. »

Mia et Juliette se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel. Rachel allait très certainement se calmer très rapidement et oublier comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. La jeune fille revint et vit ses amies entassées dans le lit de Morgane et semblaient regarder quelque chose. Morgane se retourna vers elle et l'interpella.

« Rachel, viens, on regarde des photos que Mia et Juliette ont pris cet été.

-J'arrive, dit-elle. »

Elle s'affala sur le lit, sans oublier d'écraser ses amies qui grognèrent puis rirent. Heureusement que ses amies étaient là pour la rendre de meilleure humeur.

De leur côté, Lissa et Nyx s'étaient installées sur le lit de cette dernière et semblaient se

creuser la tête sur quelque chose. En effet, les jeunes filles essayaient de mettre en place un plan, qu'elles avaient nommé plan H comme Harry, pour que Rachel et Harry se mettent enfin ensembles. Elles rigolèrent finalement quand elles eurent terminé le plan et allèrent se coucher. Le vrai premier jour de cours était le lendemain, il fallait se reposer.

Les amies s'endormirent sans se soucier que le danger n'était pas si loin qu'elles le pensaient.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

 **Ellipse d'un mois et demi.**

Juliette courait, il fallait qu'elle se cache où elle allait mourir, c'était sûr. Elle sentait le danger se rapprocher puis s'arrêta à une intersection d'un couloir. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps comme cela.

« JE TE JURE, SI JE TE RATTRAPE TU ES MORTE ! COURS TANT QUE TU LE PEUX ENCORE !, cria une voix. »

Elle sursauta, ça y est, son heure était venue. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle mourrait de la main de son amie. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lancer un sort aux vêtements de Nyx en les rendant roses. A quoi avait-elle pensé ? Qu'elle était stupide, de toutes les personnes, il fallait qu'elle choisisse Nyx. Elle eut finalement une idée pour échapper à son amie, il fallait qu'elle aille dans la Grande Salle, elle serait ainsi protégée par les professeurs.

Elle courut de nouveau,se rapprochant de la Salle, il ne restait plus que que dix mètres. Elle allait enfin être sauvée, elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à la sorcière qui l'attendait de pied ferme derrière la porte. Elle portait une robe noire, qu'elle avait dû emprunter à Lissa, mais Juliette voyait qu'elle portait une chemise rose dessous qu'elle avait essayé de cacher à l'aide de sa robe. Elle sourit à son amie et recula alors que Nyx avançait.

« Juliette, il n'y a pas quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler, par hasard ?, demanda la Serpentard d'un air menaçant.

-N... Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Nyx, voyons, répondit Juliette effrayée.

-Ah bon, pourtant il semblerait que Théodore et Blaise t'aient vu sortir de la salle commune des Serpentard ce matin, et oups... Je me réveille et tout mes vêtements sont roses, continua-t-elle.

-Ah... Euh... Je peux tout t'expliquer, je te le jure !, continua la jeune fille terrorisée.

-Je t'écoutes, dit Nyx.

-Je... Je venais voir... Euh... C'est bon, je l'avoue c'est moi ! Je voulais juste rigoler, ne me tue pas, je t'en supplie, supplia Juliette qui se mit à genoux devant son amie.

-Relève-toi, idiote. Tu as intérêt à ce que mes vêtements redeviennent de leur couleur d'origine d'ici ce soir, sinon tu es mal, menaça Nyx.

-Merci, oui ne t'en fais pas, ce sera fais d'ici ce soir, répondit Juliette.

-Parfait, tu peux aller manger maintenant, lança Nyx.

-Merci encore !, répondit-elle en s'avançant dans la Salle. »

Elles rigolèrent et se posèrent à leur table respective. Tout était totalement normal, la routine habituelle s'était installée et les filles étaient très heureuses, puisque c'était bientôt les vacances d'octobre, et l'anniversaire de Rachel qui n'arrêtait pas de harceler ses amies en leur rappelant une dizaine de fois par jour. Elles n'en pouvaient plus, vivement que ce jour passe.

Ce mois et demi était passé tellement vite, elles n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Mia ne réussissait toujours pas en potions, ses difficultés ne venaient donc pas de son professeur, elle essayait réellement mais cela ne fonctionnait jamais. Elle n'avait également pas reparlé à Louis depuis l'incident de potion de la dernière fois, elle l'évitait. Elle ne voulait pas se ridiculiser encore une fois. Rachel, quant à elle, commençait à être fatiguée avec son alternance cours-Quidditch. Elle s'entraînait tous les jours pour le match qui venait, le match contre Serpentard en plus de cela, mais ses entraînements n'étaient jamais tranquilles puisque Ginny, même en n'étant pas dans l'équipe, venait toujours pour faire les yeux doux à Harry qui, pour ne pas la vexer, lui adressait des sourires forcés. C'était son Harry, non

mais.

Juliette était certainement la plus heureuse à l'arrivée des vacances, elle commençait à ne plus en pouvoir de tous les devoirs que les professeurs s'acharnaient à leur donner. Elle avait toujours faim, en plus. Elle était obligée d'amener à manger en cours pour ne pas mourir de faim entre le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner. La jeune fille restait sensible à elle-même, malgré le fait qu'elle s'absentait quelque fois dans le bureau du directeur, les autres n'avaient cependant jamais su de quoi ils parlaient et elles commençaient à se poser des questions.

De son côté, Morgane était toujours autant de bonne humeur et optimiste, comme elle avait l'habitude de l'être. Elle était d'autant plus heureuse qu'elle avait pu passer beaucoup de temps avec les animaux dont Hagrid s'occupait. Elle était souvent accompagnée par Lissa, qui avait commencé à se rapprocher de Théodore, ce dernier ne restant pas insensible au charme de la jeune fille.

Nyx, elle, supportait de moins en moins Shannon qui était encore plus agaçante qu'avant, accompagnée de Pansy, et avait déjà pensé que, si elle tuait la jeune fille, personne ne le remarquerait.

Quant à notre cher ami Finnegan, le jeune homme était toujours aussi prétentieux et gardait son attitude princière.

Lissa, elle, était un peu déçue de voir que son frère avait commencé à réparer l'armoire de la salle sur demande comme on lui avait demandé. Elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec cela, et elle voyait bien que le blond se renfermait peu à peu sur lui-même sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle ne voulait pas de cela pour son frère, elle voulait qu'il puisse vivre sans se soucier de choses dont il ne devrait pas du haut de ses seize ans.

Nyx s'assit à sa place, en face de son amie Lissa, et fut étonnée de voir que la jeune fille, d'habitude de bonne humeur, était à moitié endormie sur l'épaule de Draco qui la regardait avec un regard bienveillant. Il était vrai que son amie était vraiment fatiguée ces temps-ci, comme à chaque venue de vacances. Les accumulations de stress, de devoirs et de trop peu de sommeil commençaient à peser sur la jeune fille qui avait juste envie de rester dans son lit et dormir surtout que l'hiver arrivait, il commençait à faire froid et Lissa détestait le froid. Si elle pouvait hiberner, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Elle se redressa et se décida à bouger quand l'heure des cours approcha.

Elle se dirigea donc vers son cours d'étude des runes alors que ses les cinq autres filles se dirigeaient vers leur cours de vol. Elle n'était cependant pas seule, puisque Draco et Théodore avaient décidé de l'accompagner. Elle s'assit au milieu des deux garçons, mais elle se sentit tomber contre sa table, elle était bien trop fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas dormi la nuit et le regrettait maintenant. Draco la regarda, inquiet, puis passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de sa sœur dans un geste de réconfort alors que Théodore le regardait faire, et les trouva étrangement attendrissant. Lissa se leva à la fin de l'heure et manqua de tomber. Draco la rattrapa et la tint par le bras alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal.

Le professeur Rogue faisait un cours sur les épouvantards, et Mia sentit que ce cours n'allait pas bien se passer. Quelques élèves passèrent et tout se passa bien, jusqu'à ce que Lissa s'avance et l'épouvantard se transformait une araignée géante et velue, c'était effrayant. Elle vit son amie pâlir et elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger alors qu'elle la voyait s'évanouir. Toutes réagirent directement et coururent vers elle, et Draco, qui regardait sa sœur, inquiet, se précipita vers elle,et la souleva en la prenant dans ses bras. Le professeur Rogue lui dit de l'amener à l'infirmerie, lui aussi inquiet pour sa filleule.

Le verdict de l'infirmière fut vite arrivé, la jeune fille était simplement fatiguée elle avait besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Mia s'inquiétait vraiment pour Lissa, elle ne l'avait jamais vu de la sorte, du moins aussi mal. Elle la connaissait pourtant depuis six ans maintenant. Elle et ses amies avaient dû retourner dans leurs dortoirs, Mme Pomfresh n'ayant pas voulu qu'elles restent dans l'infirmerie puisqu'elles allaient faire « du bruit », comment si elles oseraient ! Elles la laissèrent donc se reposer et allèrent dans leur dortoir où elles parlèrent de leurs journées.

« Les filles, il ne reste plus que deux jours et on est enfin en vacances. ENFIN ! On va pouvoir rentrer à la maison !, dit Morgane avec joie.

-Ouiiii, et tout s'est bien passé ! Pas de drame, pas de danger, rien, rien, rien, rigola Juliette.

-On n'y croyait pas ! Et demain, il y a aussi le premier match de Quidditch. Trop de stress !, s'exclama Rachel.

-T'en fais pas, tu as Harry dans ton équipe, ne l'oublie pas, rit Mia.

-Certes mais ça ne change pas le fait que je sois stressée, répondit Rachel. »

Les filles allèrent dormir sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, à part Rachel qui stressait pour son match de Quidditch.

Le lendemain matin, Juliette se réveilla de nouveau très tôt, s'attendant à être levée la première, quand elle vit Rachel s'échauffer, déjà habillée, en plein milieu de la salle.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de te réveiller si tôt, grogna Juliette.

-Tu peux parler, Ju, mais tu te réveilles tout aussi tôt, répondit-elle. »

Juliette roula des yeux et partit se préparer. Quand elle revint, Mia était étonnamment réveillée alors que Morgane était assise sur son lit, et fixait le vide. Elle parla finalement.

« Vous savez si un jour Draco était en feu, on pourrait dire que c'est Dracaufeu. »

Ses amies la regardèrent et Mia et Juliette rigolèrent, comprenant la référence alors que Rachel, perdue, n'osa pas demander de quoi il s'agissait et retourna à son occupation.

Nyx, de son côté, se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Elle se leva en pensant voir son amie Lissa, de retour, mais elle était seule dans la chambre. Effectivement, la petite blonde était toujours à l'infirmerie. Une raison de plus pour ne pas se lever. Elle le fit tout de même et descendit rejoindre les autres filles. Elle s'assit à sa place après avoir dit bonjour à ses amies et contempla la nourriture. Elle n'avait pas faim ce matin. A ce moment-là, elle sentit quelqu'un se jeter sur son dit avec un cri d'excitation. D'abord surprise, elle finit par esquisser un mince sourire, devinant de qui il s'agissait.

« Lissa, ça va mieux ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, beaucoup mieux ! J'étais juste fatiguée, répondit-elle.

-Tant mieux alors, fit Nyx. »

Lissa sourit et s'assit à côté de Draco qui la prit dans ses bras brièvement. Il s'était vraiment inquiété pour sa jumelle.

De son côté, Juliette, contente d'avoir mangé son pain au chocolat habituel (venant de France, bien évidemment), prit le journal que sa chouette venait de déposer et commença à lire quand elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Les filles, écoutez. Il y aurait eu une intrusion cette nuit au Ministère de la Magie. Il n'y a eu que des délits minimes, non dangereux, mais tout de même, c'est grave !, dit-elle.

-Comment ont-ils fais avec tous les aurors qui gardent le Ministère ? Ça veut dire que tout le monde pourrait y entrer, ça n'est pas du tout rassurant, s'inquiéta Mia.

-Ce n'était pas bien grave, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ils vont juste mettre plus de sécurité maintenant, rassura Nyx.

-Espérons le..., dit finalement Lissa d'un air grave. »

Elles entendirent soudain des gloussements provenir de la table des Serpentard. Elles ne furent guère étonnées quand elles se retournèrent et virent qu'il s'agissait de Shannon. La jeune fille racontait quelque chose à Finnegan et Pansy, mais haussait assez le ton pour le faire partager à tout le monde.

« Vous ne savez pas quoi ? Ma mère a eu une promotion au Ministère de la Magie. Je n'en doutais pas, le Ministre, Monsieur Fudge, adore le travail que ma mère produit. Elle a été promue au rang de Présidente de la Commission d'enregistrements des Nés-Moldus, gloussa-t-elle.

-Tu dois être contente, répondit le sorcier avec une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

-Tu as entendu, Draco ? Je suis certaine que ton père trouverait que je suis un bon parti, dit-elle confiante.

-Je me fiche de ce que mon père peut penser de toi Shannon, répondit-il froidement. »

Shannon se renfrogna alors que Draco retourna à sa conversation avec Théodore et Blaise.

Morgane soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la jeune fille se vanter.

« Elle peut pas la fermer un peu ? Je ne la supporte pas, on s'en fiche de savoir que sa mère a eu une promotion, râla Morgane.

-Cette promotion ne peut être qu'inquiétante pour nous, continua Mia.

-Cette grosse vache rose est certainement passée sous le bureau du Ministre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, rajouta Harry qui avait entendu la conversation des filles. »

Les filles se tournèrent vers ce dernier, ouvrirent grand les yeux et se mirent à rire. Harry détestait réellement Ombrage, cette dernière ayant laissé une trace sur sa peau. Il s'était déjà venger mais il ne supportait toujours pas.

Il regarda Rachel rigoler et se dit que la jeune fille était vraiment belle quand elle riait comme cela. En se rendant compte qu'il fixait la jeune fille, il détourna les yeux et rougit.

Rachel ne se rendit pas compte qu'Harry le fixait, elle était bien trop stressée à la venue du match qui arrivait. Elle ne mangea donc pas beaucoup, ce qui étonna fortement ses amies qui avaient pour habitude de la voir engloutir son petit-déjeuner.

Lissa était contente, elle allait avoir astronomie, heureusement qu'elle avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie pour assister à son cours préféré. Le professeur Sinistra commença son cours, tout le monde écoutait, passionnés ou ennuyés alors que Lissa laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras sur sa table, elle savait déjà tout sur le cours d'aujourd'hui. Elle allait pouvoir se reposer, puisque la salle était dans la pénombre. Elle regarda tout de même les étoiles projetées, grâce à la magie, au plafond et rêva de se fondre dans l'immensité du ciel artificiel. Nyx regardait son amie qui rêvait une fois encore, et sourit. Elle se sentirait triste sans sa joie constante qui la rendait de meilleure humeur chaque jour. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle vit les personnes autour d'elle bouger, le cours était effectivement terminé. Elle sortit Lissa de sa rêverie et elles se dirigèrent en cours de sortilèges avec leurs amies.

« Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler du sortilège d'amnésie. Quelqu'un saurait-il quelque chose à propos de ce sortilège ?, demanda le professeur McGonagall. »

Elle observa la classe et vit Mia et Hermione lever la main.

« Oui, miss Cooper, je vous prie, interrogea-t-elle.

-Le sortilège d'amnésie se nomme « Oubliettes » permet, il en va de soi, la perte de mémoire chez la personne qui le reçoit, répondit Mia.

-Très bien, miss Cooper, 10 points pour Gryffondor, répondit McGonagall. »

Mia sourit, elle était fière d'avoir fait gagner des points à sa maison mais elle vit cependant Hermione se renfrogner sur elle-même.

Ils travaillèrent donc sur le sortilège pendant deux heures qui parurent interminables pour Mia qui connaissait déjà le sortilège et savait s'en servir. Elle soupira donc de soulagement quand le cours se termina et qu'elles se dirigèrent vers leur nouvelle salle de cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Elle se figea momentanément quand elle se rendit compte que c'était le professeur Rogue qui faisait ce cours. Son pire cauchemar, il n'arrêtait pas de la rabaisser à chacun de ses cours mais elle n'y pouvait rien s'il la stressait et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer en sa présence. Ses amies l'avaient souvent taquinée à propos de cela mais elles avaient arrêtés quand Mia leur avait lancé un Stupéfix. La jeune pouvait être dangereuse quand elle était en colère.

Elle rentra donc dans la salle, dépitée, en sachant que cette heure allait encore être l'enfer pour elle. Morgane s'assit à côté d'elle et la jeune fille râla, elle avait faim et ne voulait pas subir les remarques du professeur.

« Bonjour à tous. Dans ce cours, nous allons apprendre à lancer des sorts basiques qui vous serviront tout au long de votre vie. Il est certain que la moitié de cette classe de mijaurées ne sait pas encore lancer un sortilège de protection. C'est donc ce à quoi nous allons nous entraîner aujourd'hui, dit le professeur Rogue d'un ton las. »

Tout le monde le regarda mais personne ne bougea. Il leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus et reprit la parole.

« Qu'attendez-vous ? Le retour du mage noir peut-être ? Bougez vous, je veux que vous vous mettiez par groupe de deux et que vous vous entraîniez à lancer ce sort. »

Les élèves paniquèrent et commencèrent à former des groupes de deux. Mia se leva et se mit avec Lissa, qui lui faisait des grands gestes de l'autre bout de la classe. Son amie lui lança un sort de désarmement mais Mia paniqua et n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Sa baguette vola jusqu'aux mains de son amie qui rigola.

« Bah alors Mia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On se ressaisit, c'est partis !, lui dit-elle.

-J'étais ailleurs, excuses moi, répondit-elle.

-C'est pas grave, on reprend, sourit Lissa. »

Lissa se remit en place et lança de nouveau un sort. Cette fois-ci, Mia se prépara et, à l'entente du sortilège, lança un « Protego » confiante. Le sort ricocha et le choc fut si violent qu'il revint sur Lissa, qui, même surprise de ce retournement de situation, lança un « Protego » hâtivement. Le sortilège s'arrêta et les deux amies se regardèrent, l'air aussi étonnée l'une que l'autre. Elles entendirent soudainement une voix lasse à côté d'elles.

« Mesdemoiselles, je vous félicite pour vos capacités à réagir à tout moment. Miss Cooper, je suis drôlement étonnée de remarquer que vous êtes bien meilleure en Défense contre les forces du mal qu'en potions. Quant à vous, Miss Malfoy, vos capacités ne m'étonnent guère. 10 points pour Serpentard et..., commença-t-il. »

Il s'arrêta et fixa Mia qui, gênée, baissa le regard. La salle était pendue aux lèvres du professeur et tout le monde attendait la suite de son discours.

« Et... 10 points pour Gryffondor pour l'habilité de Miss Cooper, finit-il. »

Les élèves ouvrirent grand les yeux à l'annonce de leur professeur qui n'avait jamais ajouté des points pour Gryffondor et qui avait plus tendance à en enlever.

Le cours se termina donc dans la bonne humeur générale, Rogue semblait être de bonne humeur lui aussi ce jour-là, il fallait en profiter, cela n'arrivait qu'une fois tous les dix ans. C'était aussi parce que ses deux filleuls étaient dans la classe et qu'il avait tendance à être assez protecteur et laxiste quand il s'agissait de Draco et Lissa. Les jumeaux étaient déjà adorables quand ils étaient enfants, et Severus ne pouvait se défaire de cette vision d'eux.

Rachel sourit, sa matinée de cours s'était particulièrement bien passée et elle allait bientôt jouer son premier match de l'année contre les Serpentard. Elle s'assit auprès de ses amies à la table et mangea autant que son stress lui permettait. Elle dû ensuite s'absenter pour se préparer pour le match à venir. Elle s'en alla suivie de son équipe et de l'équipe de Serpentard commandée par Draco.

Juliette et ses amies se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch où elles allèrent s'installer dans un gradin. Heureusement, elles avaient le droit de se placer sans tenir compte des maisons, le Quidditch était censé rapprocher les maisons, pas les éloigner. Elle stressait elle-aussi, c'était le premier match de Rachel et elle savait que la rouquine était stressée. Il ne fallait pas que son stress prenne le dessus sur ses capacités. Le match commença sous la pluie et les filles encouragèrent les deux équipes.

Il pleuvait et Rachel ne voyait presque rien même avec ses lunettes protectrices. Elle était cependant enthousiaste, Gryffondor menait le match, grâce à elle, il fallait l'avouer, mais Harry semblait chercher le Vif d'or des yeux sans le trouver. Draco aussi le cherchait mais ne le trouvait pas non plus. Harry commença à bouger et ce fut le signe pour dire qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé, il y eut donc pour conséquence que Malfoy se mit à le suivre lui aussi.

Rachel ne remarqua pas la balle qui arrivait vers elle, trop absorbée par la course poursuite de Harry et Draco pour le vif d'or. Elle fut donc étonnée quand elle se le prit de plein fouet, mais réussit à se stabiliser. Le batteur de Serpentard frappa la balle qui prit son chemin en parabole. Rachel décida donc de monter pour pouvoir le récupérer avant l'équipe adverse. Elle monta mais elle cherchait à l'aveuglette à cause de la pluie qui battait de plus en plus fort. Elle s'arrêta pour avoir une vision périphérique du terrain mais elle sentit l'air autour d'elle se refroidir et elle se figea. Ils étaient en danger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Ils étaient en danger. Rachel tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour chercher où se trouvait le potentiel danger qu'elle pensait avoir capté. Toujours figée, ses yeux s'élargirent quand elle vit une dizaine de forme encapuchonnées se diriger sur elle. Elle avait face à elle des détraqueurs et elle paniquait. Elle bougea finalement et descendit en piquée sur le terrain où elle sentait plus qu'elle n'entendait l'agitation face à l'arrivée des détraqueurs. Tous les joueurs étaient redescendu et il ne restait plus que Rachel qui n'avait pas eu le temps de tout à fait redescendre. Soudainement, elle vit un poussin, une tortue, un cheval, un renard et un immense loup lumineux se diriger vers elle, la dépasser et foncer droit sur les détraqueurs qui furent repoussés par cette magie. Ils s'évanouirent dans le ciel et tous les élèves partirent du terrain. Rachel regarda les détraqueurs se faire repousser et se souvint quand elle et ses amies avaient appris à faire apparaître leur patronus.

 **Flash-back 3ème année, Poudlard.**

Les filles étaient dans la salle de classe du professeur Lupin et s'entraînaient durement.

« Juliette, ne serre pas autant ta baguette, tu vas finir par la casser. Et arrête toi un coup, tu vas finir par t'évanouir si tu continues comme cela, dit Remus.

-Oui, professeur, répondit-elle. »

Juliette s'arrêta et s'assit, elle était vidée. Elle s'était tellement fatiguée à se concentrer et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle observa ses amies qui semblaient aussi fatiguées qu'elle. Remus se promenait entre les six jeunes filles, essayant de les aider toutes à apparaître leur Patronus. Les jeunes filles avaient insisté auprès du jeune professeur pour qu'il leur apprenne ce sort compliqué qui n'était pas au programme.

« Nyx, pense à ton plus beau souvenir, tu ne peux pas y arriver si tu ne peux pas faire ça, dit Remus.

-Je pense à mon plus beau souvenir, grinça la jeune fille.

-Apparemment non, tu y arriverais mieux que cela sinon, dit-il.

-Je vous dis que c'est ce que je fais, répondit-elle froidement. »

Nyx s'arrêta, jeta sa baguette qui arriva sur la tête de Rachel qui rouspéta, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Juliette. Remus vint à sa rencontre et lui demanda à lui parler. Quand ils revinrent, Nyx avait les yeux rouges mais aucune de ses amies n'osa demander pourquoi. Elle reprit sa baguette et réessaya. Elle fit apparaître un magnifique loup qui se balada dans la pièce. Nyx sourit soudainement et les filles rigolèrent, leur amie était vraiment spéciale.

Elle était la première d'entre elles à réussir aussi bien. Tout de suite après, un chat et un poussin se promenaient entre les filles qui rirent. Mia fut surprise puis rigola, son patronus était un poussin. Ça avait eu le mérite de faire rire toutes les filles et faire râler Rachel car personne ne se souciait de son chat.

Remus alla vers Morgane qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Morgane, concentre toi. Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer par ce qui t'entoure. Pense seulement à ton plus beau souvenir et pense à ce qui va sortir de ta baguette. Ton patronus est lié à toi, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu n'y arrives pas. Calme toi, concentre toi et recommence, la rassura Remus. »

Elle souffla, se concentra et leva sa baguette. Elle lança un « Expecto Patronum » et soudain jaillit de sa baguette un rayon de lumière bleu. Il prit la forme d'un cheval qui galopa autour de Morgane qui souriait.

Remus la regarda fièrement et applaudit légèrement.

« Bravo Morgane, je savais que tu pouvais le faire, dit-il.

-Merci, professeur. »

Remus passa à Lissa qui s'était posée sur son bureau et paraissait réfléchir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Lissa ?, demanda-t-il.

-Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, répondit-elle.

-Tu réessaieras une prochaine fois, ce n'est pas grave.

-Tout le monde y arrive, je peux y arriver je le sais mais il y a quelque chose qui me bloque, dit Lissa l'air gêné.

-Tu veux m'en parler, peut-être ?, demanda Remus.

-Non, professeur, ne vous en faites pas, je vais réessayer, répondit la jeune fille en souriant. »

Elle se leva, se plaça, regarda ses amies et sourit. Elle leva sa baguette et murmura avec confiance « Expecto Patronum » et un renard sautilla de sa baguette. Enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son amie Juliette qui était toujours assise et commença à la taquiner.

« Bah alors Juliette, on abandonne ? Je ne pensais pas que les Gryffondor abandonnaient aussi facilement.

-Tais toi un peu Lissa, tu n'y arrivais pas il y a deux minutes, dit Juliette.

-Mais j'y arrive et pas toi, chantonna son amie.

-Dans ces moments-là, tu es vraiment une Malfoy, soupira Juliette. »

Juliette se leva finalement et recommença à s'entraîner. Il lui fallut une demi-heure pour que finalement, un jet de lumière sorte de sa baguette et qu'il prenne la forme d'une tortue. La jeune fille baissa sa baguette et commença à rigoler. Ses amies la suivirent, elles avaient rigoler pour celui de Mia mais celui de Juliette était encore plus ridicule mais la représentait tellement bien. La séance se termina dans la bonne humeur puisque toutes les amies avaient réussi à faire apparaître leur Patronus.

 **Fin du flash-back.**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que les détraqueurs avaient été repoussés mais l'école était toujours en effervescence à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé. Heureusement, il n'y avait eu aucun blessés et le match avait été repoussé au lendemain, et ce fut les Gryffondor qui gagnèrent 150-100 face aux Serpentard. Le professeur Dumbledore allait faire un discours au dîner pour parler des détraqueurs au sein de l'établissement.

« Vous être très certainement au courant de l'accident qui a eu lieu il y a deux jours de cela. En effet, des détraqueurs d'Azkaban ont réussi à rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Fort heureusement, personne n'a été blessé et ils ont pu être repoussés grâce à l'aide du sortilège du patronus. »

Il lança un regard en direction des six amies et elles sourirent, il parlait bien d'elles. Il continua.

« Cependant, les directeurs de maisons et moi même nous sommes réunis pour parler de cet incident et de nouvelles mesures de sécurité vont être mises en place. Le couvre feu sera fixé plus tôt que d'habitude, il vous sera interdit de circuler dans les couloirs par vous-mêmes, vous seriez encore plus vulnérables. Je pense que vous avez tous été étonnés de cette apparition des détraqueurs, et le ministère lui-même ne sait pas comment cela a pu arriver. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que nous vivons une période sombre, et qu'il est de plus en plus dangereux de circuler en-dehors de l'école. C'est aussi pour cela que nous avons supprimé la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, au plus grand malheur de tous, j'en suis bien conscient. Je veux finir en vous disant de ne pas vivre dans la peur même en cette période sombre. La peur vous conduira à votre perte, vous conduira à commettre des actes que vous n'auriez jamais penser à commettre. Restez soudés, ne vous renfermez pas sur vous-mêmes, c'est seul que vous êtes le plus facile à atteindre. »

Draco baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il regrettait ce qu'il allait faire mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il le fasse pour la sécurité de sa sœur et de ses parents, c'était eux qui allaient être touchés s'il n'écoutait pas. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard triste de Lissa. Il eut un pincement au cœur, sa sœur lui en avait tellement voulu avant de comprendre son choix, mais elle détestait toujours le fait que son frère se fasse manipuler. Il était si jeune pour avoir une telle responsabilité sur les épaules. Elle détourna le regard et tomba sur le regard chaleureux de Nyx qui essayait de la conforter voyant que son amie n'allait pas bien.

Après le dîner, les six filles décidèrent de se réunir dans la bibliothèque pour parler des mesures de sécurité prises par l'école. C'était le seul endroit où elles pouvaient se rencontrer maintenant puisque la tour d'Astronomie avait été interdite d'accès après les cours. Elles ne pouvaient pas non plus aller dehors, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Elles s'assirent à une table loin de la civilisation et commencèrent à discuter.

« Ils essayent de mettre en place des « mesures de sécurité » mais j'appelle plus ça de la séquestration, cracha Mia.

-C'est clair, je suis bien d'accord pour dire que c'est dangereux mais on ne devrait pas avoir à subir l'incapacité du Ministère à contrôler les détraqueurs, renchérit Nyx.

-Même Dumbledore était étonné à leur arrivée sur le terrain. Il aurait pu y avoir des blessés si on n'avait pas réagis aussi vite. Mais bien-sûr, ce n'est pas de leur faute puisqu'ils n'en « savaient rien », dit Juliette.

-Bien évidemment. Une période sombre à passer... Quelle blague ! Voldemort est de retour mais on ne doit surtout pas avoir peur... Ils nous prennent vraiment pour des gamins, au lieu de nous entraîner pour la guerre à venir, on va tranquillement en cours pour apprendre le nom des plantes, c'est tout simplement génial, lança finalement Lissa. »

Les filles soupirèrent, la tension était là. Tout le monde se rendait compte de la proximité de la guerre mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Ils avaient Harry Potter de leur côté après tout alors tout allait bien se passer.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, il dit que le ministère a beaucoup changé ces temps ci et que l'atmosphère est de plus en plus pesante. Comme si tout allait exploser à un moment ou à un autre, leur dit calmement Rachel.

-Shannon doit être heureuse que sa grosse vache de mère ait eu une promotion. Comme si tout n'était pas calculé en avance, soupira Morgane.

-En tout cas les filles, il ne faut pas s'en faire, on est à Poudlard après tout, rien ne peut nous arriver et puis il faut qu'on profite de nos vacances et d'Halloween et bien évidemment ton anniversaire, Rachel, dit finalement Morgane.

-Tu as raison, Morgane, on ne va pas se laisser abattre par cela, dit Juliette. »

Rachel se réveilla de bonne humeur, elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit, c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Elle décida de faire partager sa bonne humeur en se levant et réveillant toute la chambre en chantant et riant en voyant les têtes agacées de Mia et Juliette. Cette dernière commença à râler.

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton anniversaire, ma grande, que tu as le droit de nous réveiller de cette façon ! » Les filles rigolèrent et souhaitèrent ensuite un joyeux anniversaire à Rachel qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire. Elles descendirent ensembles manger, à la demande de Juliette, et retrouvèrent Lissa et Nyx qui se trouvaient déjà dans la Grande Salle. Lissa, en voyant Rachel, sauta sur son amie et la serra dans ses bras, écrasant tous les os de sa pauvre amie qui se retrouvait écrasée dans les bras de Lissa.

« Joyeux anniversaire, ma Rachel ! Mon petit bébé a seize ans déjà !, s'exclama Lissa qui fit semblant d'être émue avant de rire et de relâcher Rachel. »

Nyx se contenta d'un léger « Joyeux anniv' » et d'une main sur l'épaule de Rachel qui sourit, c'était sa façon de montrer son affection. Elles allèrent se poser à leur table respective et commencèrent à manger tranquillement quand Silver, la chouette de Nyx, déposa un paquet devant Rachel. La jeune fille surprise, sourit et lit la petite lettre attachée au gros colis posé devant elle, il était écris « Nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire! J'espère que le cadeau te plaira ! » et elle était signée Nyx, Morgane, Mia, Lissa et Juliette. Elle ouvrit le paquet impatiemment, déchirant l'emballage et récoltant des regards blasés de ses amies, et vit une magnifique robe blanche posée dans une boîte. Elle allait pouvoir la porter pour le bal et elle en était très heureuse, heureusement que les filles avaient du goût en matière de vêtements. Elle remercia chacune des filles quand une autre chouette arriva. Elle la reconnut comme étant celle de ses parents. Ils lui avaient acheté un cadeau. Elle ouvrit le paquet et vit un livre sur le quidditch, Rachel ne pouvait en être plus contente, elle voulait ce livre depuis longtemps.

« Oh, un livre d'occasion, on voit que tous les sorciers n'ont pas les mêmes budgets, fit une voix » Elle se retourna vers l'origine de la voix et vit que Finnegan rigolait avec Shannon, ils commençaient réellement à l'énerver à faire des réflexions sur sa famille toutes les cinq minutes. Rachel se retint de lui répondre, elle ne voulait pas se soucier de lui alors que c'était censé être un jour merveilleux. Elle était heureuse de tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu, elle aimait qu'on la gâte. Soudainement, sa chouette, Moon entra dans la salle et déposa une toute petite boite avec une lettre devant elle. Elle ouvrit la boite, surprise et découvrit une toute petite fiole de filtre d'amour. Elle devina tout de suite que Fred et George avaient pensé à elle et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Elle la montra à toutes ses amies qui étaient curieuses du cadeau reçu. La lettre se leva tout à coup et prit la forme d'une bouche et elle commença à parler avec la voix de ses deux frères.

« Joyeux anniversaire p'tite sœur ! Un an de plus, c'est que tu deviendrais vieille maintenant, dommage que tu ne prennes pas quelques centimètres de plus. Nous espérons que tu t'amuses bien avec Roguounnet et que tu défonces les Serpentard au Quidditch bien que je pense que la perte des meilleurs batteurs de Gryffondor ait affaibli l'équipe. Nous espérons également que ce petit cadeau te plaira puisque l'on s'est dit que cela serait bien que tu l'utilises pour le grand, l'unique, le très célèbre HARRY POTTER ! Pour lequel tu as toujours eu des senti... »

Voyant l'embrouille arriver, Rachel déchira la lettre en mille morceaux et commença à rougir puis baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser les regards inquisiteurs de ses amies. Elle entendit Nyx rigoler et l'apostropher.

« J'ai toujours aimé tes frères et leur discrétion !, rigola Nyx. » Suite à cette réflexion, un rire collectif s'empara de tout le monde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Halloween arriva très vite et le château était en effervescence face à l'arrivée de l'annuelle soirée d'Halloween. Le château était magnifiquement décoré à la vue de cet événement et Mia ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir impressionnée. La soirée commença et les filles s'amusaient bien, parlant et dansant entourées de tous les élèves. Lissa regarda ses amies danser sur la piste alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour aller boire. Elle vit son frère se diriger vers elle et s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Il semblait contrarier et le visage de Lissa se ferma en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. « Je suis fatigué, je retourne au dortoir. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, d'accord ?, lui dit-il. -Tu fais attention, surtout, lui murmura Lissa » Elle lui prit la main et y exerça une légère pression, lui indiquant qu'elle était avec lui. Draco se sépara de sa sœur et sortit de la salle. Lissa resta plantée où elle était, les sourcils froncés jusqu'à tant que Théodore arrive vers elle.

« Ça ne va pas ? On dirait que quelque chose te tracasse, lui demanda Théodore. -Non, t'en fais pas, je suis juste fatiguée, lui répondit-elle en souriant. -Allez, reste pas là toute seule, on va danser, lui dit-il.»

Il ne laissa pas le choix à Lissa, en effet, il la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers la piste et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son meilleur ami était vraiment adorable. Lissa passa le reste de la soirée sans penser aux actions étranges de son frère. Elle revint cependant à la raison quand elles durent partir et que Draco manquait à l'appel. C'est pour cela qu'elle prétexta d'avoir laissé quelque chose dans la salle et laissa Nyx rentrer seule au cachot. Cette dernière leva un sourcil, surprise. Son amie avait un comportement étrange ce soir. Elle n'y fit cependant pas attention très longtemps, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour réfléchir. De son côté, Lissa se dirigea à la fin du couloir et regarda bien si la demoiselle était parti en direction du dortoir. Elle allait pouvoir rejoindre Draco dans la salle sur demande, elle détestait le laisser seul dans cet endroit où il pourrait culpabiliser encore et encore. Elle trouva la salle, heureusement son frère et elle ne se cachaient rien. Elle expira un coup, prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la salle, elle allait de nouveau se diriger contre ses propres principes et elle se détestait pour cela.

Mia n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle avait beau se retourner encore et encore dans son lit, rien n'y faisait. Elle soupira une fois encore et ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'arriverait pas à dormir. Préférant laisser ses amies dormir tranquillement, elle sortit de la chambre et décida d'aller se promener un coup pour se changer les idées. Elle sortit donc du dortoir et commença à marcher aléatoirement dans le château. Elle tourna à une intersection et vit quelqu'un qui se tenait à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle vit une masse de cheveux blonds et reconnut son amie Lissa. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit mais elle avait disparue. Peut-être qu'elle avait rêvée, elle devait être sacrément fatiguée, mais elle était certaine que c'était la jeune fille qu'elle avait aperçue. Elle décida de rentrer à son dortoir, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui fera le plus grand bien.

Elle se leva le lendemain matin, toujours fatiguée de la soirée de la veille. Ça allait être une journée tranquille, tout le monde étant complètement fatiguée. Elle s'assit à la table des Serpentard puisque, étant en vacances, les professeurs avaient bien voulus que les maisons se confondent. Elle s'assit devant son petit-déjeuner et regarda en face d'elle pour remarquer que Lissa avait une petite mine ce qui était inhabituelle venant de la jeune fille.

« Tu as bien dormis, Lissa, tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée aujourd'hui ? Tu ne t'es pas réveillée pendant la nuit par hasard, demanda Mia. » Son amie releva la tête de son assiette dans laquelle elle commençait à s'endormir et sourit faiblement à Mia. « Bien-sûr que j'ai bien dormis, je me suis couchée directement quand je suis rentrée ! Je me suis juste réveillée très tôt ce matin, répondit-elle. » Mia observa l'expression de la blonde mais ne vit aucune trace de mensonge, juste beaucoup de fatigue. Ce n'était peut-être pas Lissa qu'elle avait croisé la nuit d'avant, elle décida donc de garder l'accident de la veille pour elle mais elle garderait tout de même un œil sur elle.

Morgane sourit alors qu'elle tomba dans les feuilles qui recouvraient le sol du parc derrière le château. C'était un des derniers endroits où ils avaient le droit d'être sans enfreindre le nouveau règlement. Morgane et les autres avaient voulu se détendre avant de devoir reprendre les cours, qui recommençaient le lendemain. Comme d'habitude, Juliette commença à râler et ses amies levèrent les yeux au ciel, elle n'arrêterait jamais.

« Non mais franchement, entre nous, ça devrait être interdit de donner des devoirs pendant les vacances. Je propose qu'on aille manifester contre les devoirs, qui est avec moi ?

-On n'a pas le choix, Ju. Après si tu veux, tu peux toujours aller voir Rogue et lui dire que tu n'es pas d'accord sur les devoirs qu'il nous donne, rigola Morgane. -J'ai rien dis, j'ai pas trop envie de me faire tuer, se rétracta Juliette. -Arrêtez, Sev est vraiment adorable, rouspéta Lissa. -C'est parce que c'est ton parrain que tu dis ça ! Il déteste tous les Gryffondor, dit Rachel. -Certes, tu as raison, rit Lissa. »

Les filles rirent et se turent, restant dans le silence pendant un moment. Cela faisait du bien de ne pas être entourées de dizaines de personnes à longueur de journée et elles appréciaient le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre elles.

Ce confort manquait déjà terriblement à Nyx qui leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente du rire strident de Pansy. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour que les vacances recommencent aussitôt les cours recommencés. En plus de cela, Juliette commençait à l'agacer puisque cette dernière avait recommencé à râler à longueur de journée. Il ne passait pas cinq minutes sans que Nyx entende la jeune fille râler à propos de quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle sentait qu'elle allait prendre la tête de Juliette et la cogner très violemment sur le mur jusqu'à ce que cette dernière comprenne la leçon. Mais elle ne le ferait pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire virer de Poudlard, ses parents la tuerait si elle l'était. « Je suis fatiguée, râla de nouveau Juliette. » Nyx ferma les yeux et respira profondément, elle allait vraiment mettre son plan à exécution. « Si tu n'arrêtes pas de râler maintenant, Juliette Bennet, je te jure que tu ne seras plus de ce monde demain matin..., menaça Nyx. »

La dite Juliette écarquilla les yeux et se renfrogna, boudant légèrement. Mais elle comprit que son amie était fatiguée ces temps-ci et qu'elle manquait de patience. Fort heureusement, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisée le week-end qui arrivait pour permettre aux élèves de se détendre avec les cours qui recommençaient.

C'est donc de très bonne humeur que Nyx se réveilla ce matin là, enfin une sortie en dehors de cette prison qu'était devenue Poudlard après les réformes de sécurité. Lissa et elle descendirent pour manger et elle remarqua que c'était une des fois où elles étaient prêtes le plus tôt. Nyx se renfrogna immédiatement à l'entente de toutes les conversations de tous les élèves surexcités autour d'elle.

Morgane explosa de rire quand Rachel déboula de la grande Salle comme un éclair de feu. Elle avait à peine finit son petit-déjeuner qu'elle s'était empressée de quitter la table, elle était surexcitée à l'idée d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Nyx soupira, prit le temps de finir son déjeuner et partit à la suite de ses amies. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit l'air froid de novembre entrer en contact avec sa peau. Elle aimait l'hiver mais elle détestait le froid, ce qui n'était pas logique elle en était bien consciente. Elle rattrapa les filles qui s'étaient empressées pour passer le plus de temps au village.

Elles passèrent d'abord chez Honeydukes, sous la demande incessante de Lissa qui était une très grande gourmande. Elle dévalisa presque la moitié du magasin mais en ressortit plus heureuse que jamais, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres. Elles se baladèrent ensuite dans le petit village qui était déjà décoré pour Noël qui approchait lentement puis décidèrent d'aller faire un tour vers la Cabane Hurlante, le seul endroit encore calme du petit village. En effet, il y avait une légende qui disait qu'elle était hantée et donc personne n'osait s'en approcher.

Elles s'arrêtèrent vers la barrière qui entourait le terrain de la Cabane et commencèrent à discuter.

« Cela fait du bien de sortit un peu de Poudlard, ça commençait à devenir oppressant, commenta Mia.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, et en plus j'ai pu acheter des bonbons ! Plus beau jour de ma vie, poursuivit Lissa.

-Grosse bouffe, va, rigole Juliette.

-Moi ? Jamais !, répondit-elle.

-Je confirme, elle a des tas de paquets de gâteaux planqués sous son lit et je sais qu'elle grignote la nuit quand elle pense que je dors, rit Nyx.

-Traîtresse, t'as dis que ça resterait entre nous, s'exclama Lissa. »

Les filles rigolèrent mais ne virent pas que Morgane semblait fascinée par la Cabane qui se tenait devant ses yeux. Elle se sentait étrangement attirée par cet endroit, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait envie de se rendre à l'intérieur. Ses amies n'accepteraient jamais, bien évidemment mais elle se sentait si attirée comme si il s'agissait d'un aimant auquel elle devait résister pour ne pas y aller .

Elle revint à elle-même quand Rachel l'apostropha.

« Morgane tu viens ? On va boire un coup aux Trois-Balais !

-Non, partez sans moi, je vais rester un coup ici, je vous rejoindrai après, répondit-elle.

-Dac, à toute à l'heure alors, finit Rachel. »

Morgane resta planté à cet endroit pendant dix bonnes minutes à se demander si elle devait y aller ou pas. Elle soupira et s'apprêta à se retourner pour rejoindre ses amies quand une voix la fit sursauter.

« Morgane, que fais-tu ici seule ?, demanda la voix »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que cette voix chaleureuse appartenait à Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur. Elle sourit et tourna la tête dans sa direction, il y avait juste de la curiosité sur son visage.

« Oh, professeur, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez ici. Je pourrais cependant vous demander la même chose, dit-elle.

-Touché. J'avais besoin de réfléchir et cet endroit est le plus calme des alentours alors... me voici, sourit-il.

-C'est une raison valable, je l'accorde, dit-elle.

-Et toi alors ? Tu semblais bien pensive, demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, il y a juste quelque chose dans cette Cabane qui m'attire, avoua-t-elle finalement. »

Remus la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il savait pourquoi la jeune fille était attirée par cet endroit mais elle ne semblait pas au courant alors il préféra la laisser dans l'ignorance où elle ne souffrirait pas. Elle semblait si vulnérable emmitouflée dans son écharpe et Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri par cette image. Il avait envie de la protéger quand il la voyait comme ça, et c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il la connaissait. Il vit la jeune fille frissonner et elle se retourna vers lui.

« Je vais rejoindre mes amies, professeur, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

-A plus tard, Morgane. Prends soin de toi, dit-il. »

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire et partit rejoindre ses amies.

Mia s'affala sur un siège et laissa Juliette s'asseoir à côté d'elle alors que Nyx, Lissa et Rachel s'asseyaient en face d'elles. Il faisait bien plus chaud à l'intérieur, heureusement que Rachel avait proposé l'idée. Elles commandèrent des bièraubeurres et la première gorgée sembla revitaliser Mia qui en frissonna. Elle regarda Lissa mais vit que cette dernière avait un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Ça ne va pas, Lili ?

-Si, t'inquiètes Mia, je suis juste un peu fatiguée et je me sens un peu mal, avoua-t-elle.

-Tu veux rentrer au château ?, demanda Nyx un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Je crois que je vais faire ça.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?, proposa Juliette.

-Non, t'en fais pas, je vais rentrer seule, sourit-elle. »

Elle se leva, remit sa veste et sortit de la taverne. Mia fronça les sourcils et trouva une excuse pour s'éclipser et suivre Lissa, sur qui elle avait déjà quelques soupçons. Elle la suivit jusqu'au château où son amie commença à se diriger à l'exact opposé de son dortoir. Elle tourna à une intersection, et vit des cheveux blonds disparaître dans une salle. Elle s'avança vers l'endroit où elle avait disparue mais il n'y avait plus rien, juste un mur. En en déduit qu'elle se trouvait dans la Salle sur demande. Mais que pouvait bien faire son amie dans la Salle sur Demande ? Elle resta fixée à cet endroit pendant un moment, se posant tout un tas de questions. Elle décida d'attendre pour voir quand son amie sortirait de la salle et avec qui. Elle attendit une bonne heure quand le mur commença à bouger. Elle se releva vite de l'endroit où elle s'était posée et se cacha à l'intersection du couloir. Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle vit Draco sortir de la pièce suivit de Lissa, ils semblaient aussi contrariés l'un que l'autre. Elle n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille aussi sérieuse.

« Il faut que ça s'arrête, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Dray, commença Lissa.

-Lissa, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix où ça retombera sur toi et c'est la dernière chose que je veux.

-Dray... Tu ne mérites pas ça...

-Personne ne le mérite, finit-il »

Mia fronça les sourcils, elle ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient mais cela semblait être quelque chose de plutôt grave. Elle décida de retourner à son dortoir quand elle vit Draco et Lissa se tenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et elle se sentit de trop dans cet élan d'affection fraternel. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'allait rien raconter tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'il s'agissait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

 **Flash-back 5ème année.**

Mia courait du plus vite qu'elle pouvait, essayant d'échapper aux personnes qui les poursuivaient elle et ses amis. Elle se retourna et lança un Stupéfix auquel elle reçut un cri étranglé. Toute la salle était en effervescence et les sorts fusaient de partout, sans aucune cible précise. Ils avaient risqué leur vie parce que Harry savait où se trouvait la prophétie et avait tenu à la rechercher. Ainsi, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au Ministère dans la minute qui suivit. Ils avaient trouvé la prophétie, qui fut bien vite réduite à néant car Neville l'avait cassée, et des mangemorts avaient débarqués dans la salle où ils avaient commencés à se battre. Voilà pourquoi Mia se retrouvait à courir dans les allées des prophéties, des mangemorts énervés au cul et elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour en arriver là. Elle sortit dans ses pensées quand Juliette ouvrit une porte et ils se dirigèrent tous à l'intérieur, fuyant les sorts fusant toujours derrière eux. Ils se mirent en cercle autour d'une sorte de portail voilé et ils regardaient autour d'eux, guettant le danger qu'ils sentaient arriver. Mia sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et les mangemorts s'avancèrent vers eux, menés par Lucius Malfoy. Elle vit un voile de tristesse passé dans les yeux de Lissa qui se reprit vite, elle ne pouvait se laisser déconcentrer. Lucius eut un rictus et s'avança lentement, suivi des autres mangemorts, ils semblaient confiants sur leur victoire de cette bataille. Mia regarda autour d'elle, ils ne pourraient se battre contre eux et en sortir vivants. Elle allait baisser sa baguette quand elle vit une forme se composer devant elle, c'était Remus. L'Ordre du Phoenix était là pour les aider, bien-sûr. Elle reprit confiance en elle et une bataille s'ensuivit. Ils gagnaient et c'était une bonne chose, des mangemorts avaient déjà pris la fuite et il n'en restait plus que quelques uns.

Elle se dirigea vers Morgane qui avait reçue un Stupéfix et ne pouvait bouger, quand elle entendit un cri strident retentir dans ses oreilles. Elle se retourna lentement vers la source et eut juste le temps de voir Sirius disparaître dans le voile qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Tout se passa ensuite au ralentit, elle vit Harry courir après Bellatrix alors que sa tête commença à tourner et elle se sentit malade. Elle tomba à genoux devant le voile, elle n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle, ni les cris de douleurs de Tonks, ni les paroles réconfortantes que Rachel essayait de lui faire entendre. Elle entendit un dernier cri puis tout s'éteint.

Nyx regardait la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux et se demanda comment tout avait pu dégénérer autant, elle avait vu Mia tomber dans les pommes alors que Remus essayait de la réveiller puis tout à coup des personnes arrivèrent en trombes dans la salle et lancèrent des Stupéfix à tous les mangemorts restant dans la salle. Elle reconnut son père, qui s'avança vers elle d'un air inquiet.

« Nyx, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais très bien que c'est interdit, tu aurais pû te faire tuer »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer son père dans ses bras. Elle avait vécu trop de choses en un instant. Son père la lâcha et se dirigea vers Lucius qui essayait de se débattre tant bien que mal.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous dire que vous écopez d'une peine à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Vous trouverez là-bas toutes les pourritures dans votre

genre, vous vous y sentirez comme chez vous »

Lucius le dévisagea, un air furieux inscrit sur son visage d'aristocrate alors qu'il était conduit en dehors de la salle.

Lissa regarda la scène, bouche-bée. Son père n'aurait même pas cligné des yeux avant de lui lancer un sortilège irréparable. Elle était maintenant certaine qu'elle ne pourrait lui faire confiance. Maintenant, il allait être conduit à Azkaban où il ne sortirait certainement jamais et Lissa eut un léger pincement au cœur à la pensée de ne plus jamais revoir son père, il restait l'homme qui l'avait élevée après tout. Elle regarda son père partir puis détourna le regard.

 **Fin flash-back.**

« Miss Cooper, il semblerait que les détails de votre table soit plus intéressants que mon cours, n'est-ce pas ?, dit une voix sérieuse. »

La jeune fille bougea mais ne se réveilla pas. Le professeur, énervé, tapa un coup sur sa table et Mia sursauta,se redressa sur sa chaise, l'air paniqué. Elle vit le professeur Rogue devant elle et paniqua encore plus. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux face au regard inquisiteur de son professeur.

« Miss Cooper, il était temps que vous vous réveilliez, j'espère que vous avez bien dormis au moins puisque vous allez avoir besoin d'énergie quand vous viendrez nettoyer les chaudrons de la salle de potion ce soir. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais préféra se taire de peur de recevoir une pire punition. Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux vers sa table et de hocher la tête. Le rêve, ou plutôt le souvenir qu'elle venait d'avoir l'avait un peu chamboulée. Elle releva le regard et croisa celui de Morgane qui semblait inquiète.

« Ça va aller ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-T'en fais pas, ça va, lui sourit-elle en se forçant. »

Elle mit un faux sourire sur son visage et continua à suivre le cours, s'efforçant de ne pas trop penser au souvenir qui était remonté. Ça avait été un des pires moments de sa vie et elle commença à se remémorer des souvenirs des années précédentes mais elle les refoula, ça avait été une période sombre de sa vie et elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser.

Elle se reprit pour ne pas gâcher la journée de ses amies qui ne méritaient pas de subir sa mauvaise humeur. Elles partirent manger , s'assirent comme d'habitude et commencèrent à manger quand un hibou débarqua par la fenêtre et déposa la Gazette des Sorciers devant elles. Mia commença à lire et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction, elle prit donc le journal dans ses mains et lu pour ses amies.

« Il y a une évasion d'Azkaban, les filles. Des tas de mangemorts se sont échappés »

Elle commença à paniquer et des sueurs froides glissèrent le long de ses tempes. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa et elle eut du mal à respirer. Les discussions s'étaient installées à toutes les tables confondues qui ne parlaient que de l'évasion. Le Ministère était vraiment à la masse s'ils n'avaient pas pu empêcher un accident de cette ampleur d'arriver.

Lissa resta scotchée face à la nouvelle, elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter du fait que son père était certainement en liberté ou si elle devait en être heureuse. Mais la libération de son père et l'évasion d'Azkaban ne semblait rien avoir d'anodin, elle savait pourquoi cela était arrivé. Draco faisant bien ce que Voldemort lui disait, ce dernier avait tenu parole et avait libéré son père, mais elle n'en était pas sûre à 100%. Cela pouvait être un simple accident également. Elle décida d'arrêter de s'inquiéter et de demander des nouvelles à son parrain qui devait certainement en savoir plus qu'elle sur le sujet.

Elle s'aperçut que le regard de son frère était rivé sur elle et releva la tête. Ils se regardèrent et d'un hochement de la tête elle comprit qu'il y avait beaucoup d'appréhension.

Lissa se baladait dans les couloirs plus tard cette journée là, essayant de réfléchir à tous les événements passés en-dehors et à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il y avait trop de coïncidences et elle savait que Voldemort était derrière tous ces événements. Cependant, le Ministère ne semblait pas prêt à agir ou faire quoi que ce soit pour la sécurité de tout le monde, moldus et sorciers, car elle le savait, personne ne serait épargné. Elle continua à avancer quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna mais ne vit rien, elle décida donc de continuer son chemin quand un deuxième bruit plus fort se fit entendre. Elle se retourna de nouveau et soupira. Devant elle se trouvait un jeune homme de son âge qui, d'après son uniforme, était à Poufsouffle, il était affalé par terre et peinait à se relever.

« Jongin, je t'ai déjà dis qu'il fallait que tu arrêtes de me suivre partout comme ça, c'est flippant, lui dit-elle. »

Les joues du dit-Jongin se tintèrent de rouge et il se releva, gardant la tête basse.

« Excuse moi, c'est juste que j'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas très bien aujourd'hui alors je me suis dis que tu voudrais peut-être un peu de compagnie.

-Si je voulais de la compagnie, je serais vers mes amies à l'heure qu'il est, lui répondit-elle froidement. »

Il rougit de nouveau et tritura le bas de sa chemise, gêné.

« Je suis désolé, je... je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais... je vais y aller alors, murmura-t-il. »

Lissa leva les yeux au ciel quand le jeune homme se retourna et commença à partir.

« Reste, ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne vas nulle part si tu pars de ce côté, à moins que tu ne veuilles faire un tour dans les donjons.

-Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?, répondit-il en rougissant furieusement.

-Oui, j'en suis certaine, viens ou je te laisse tout seul au milieu du couloir, lança-t-elle.

-Ou...Ouii. »

Elle attendit que Jongin se retrouve à sa hauteur et ils marchèrent côte à côte silencieusement. Lissa savait que le jeune homme était fou amoureux d'elle et cherchait à l'approcher par tous les moyens mais elle lui avait déjà dis qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Jongin avait été dévasté de l'entendre mais continuait à croire que quelque chose était possible entre eux. Voilà pourquoi il la suivait à longueur de journée, essayant d'être le plus discret possible mais on ne pouvait pas dire que la discrétion était un des points forts du jeune Poufsouffle. Elle se tourna vers lui et commença à le regarder réellement. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était dégueulasse, au contraire il était même vraiment très beau. Il n'était très grand et mince mais son corps était athlétique ce qu'appréciaient de nombreuses personnes, filles et garçons mélangés. Il avait la peau légèrement bronzée ce qui accentuait la couleur rose de ses lèvres, il avait aussi de hautes pommettes qui remontaient jusqu'à faire disparaître ses yeux bridés quand il souriait. Il était vraiment beau quand il souriait, son visage s'illuminait et ses yeux brillaient. Il aurait pu lui plaire si elle n'était pas déjà sous le charme de son meilleur ami, Théodore. Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir le Poufsouffle alors qu'elle voyait que ce dernier éprouvait des vrais sentiments à son égard. Il était très timide et tout le monde l'appréciait mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas juste pour lui de faire semblant.

Il se tourna vers elle mais baissa la tête immédiatement quand il croisa le regard gris de la jeune fille. Elle était vraiment belle et inoffensive à ce moment-là et il releva la tête pour voir qu'elle le regardait toujours avec un regard inquisiteur. Il lui prit le poignet et l'arrêta. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre et Jongin fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il mit une de ses mains sur la joue de Lissa et se pencha pour finalement l'embrasser. Elle avait les lèvres légèrement humides mais elles étaient douces sous les siennes. Il sourit dans le baiser quand il remarqua que la jeune fille ne faisait rien pour le repousser puis approfondit le baiser. Lissa ne savait pas quoi faire, ne savait pas si elle devait le repousser ou répondre au baiser. Quand elle sentit une main sur sa hanche la rapprocher d'un corps chaud, elle se laissa aller et répondit au baiser, une main se perdant dans les cheveux de Jongin. Enfin un moment où elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait sans personne pour la juger. Elle se laisser aller à son instinct et n'écoutait plus sa raison qui lui hurlait que ce qu'elle faisait était mal.

L'ambiance commençait à chauffer et Jongin recula Lissa contre le mur derrière elle gentiment et laissa glisser sa main sur le postérieur de la jeune fille qui répondit en gémissant dans la bouche du brun.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe par ici ?, demanda une voix traînante. »

Choqués d'avoir été surpris dans un tel moment, Jongin et Lissa se séparèrent brusquement, se tournant vers la source de la voix. Lissa rougit furieusement quand elle remarqua que son parrain se tenait devant eux, la regardant surpris. Il se tourna vers Jongin et lui dit d'un ton froid et las. « Monsieur Kim, Miss Malfoy, j'espère que vous vous rendez compte qu'un tel comportement dans l'enceinte de l'école est inapproprié. J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Kim ? -Oui, professeur, je suis désolé, nous ne voulions pas..., commença-t-il. -Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses, maintenant je vous prie de bien vouloir retourner dans votre salle commune où vous devriez être. -Ou...Oui, professeur, au revoir. A plus tard, Lissa, finit-il avec un sourire pour la jeune fille. »

Jongin s'en alla le plus vite possible, prenant soin de laisser un dernier baiser sur la joue de Lissa qui rougit face au geste. Elle se retrouva seule face à son parrain qui avait un air amusé sur le visage.

« Oh, c'est bon, je ne faisais rien de mal et enlève ce petit sourire amusé de ton visage, lui dit-elle. -Tu dois avouer que vous étiez dans une position compromettante. Estime toi heureuse que ce ne soit pas ton frère qui t'aie trouvé dans cette position ou il aurait tué ce pauvre garçon, rit-il. -Certes mais tu lui as fais vraiment peur à ce « pauvre garçon ». Bref, je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à Draco. -J'en toucherait un mot à Théodore dans ce cas, dit-il malicieusement. »

Lissa rougit et eut la décence de se sentir gênée. Elle n'avait pas pensé à Théodore alors qu'elle embrassait Jongin et elle se sentait mal maintenant. Bien qu'elle ne sorte pas avec lui, elle se sentait comme si elle l'avait trahie. De plus, son meilleur ami était très protecteur envers elle et tuerait n'importe quelle personne qui l'approcherait de trop près.

« Ne lui dis rien, je ne veux pas avoir un meurtre sur la conscience, rit-elle. -Ne t'en fais pas, je ne comptais pas le faire. En fait, viens dans mes appartements, il faut que je te parle quelque chose mais je ne peux pas me permettre que quelqu'un entende.

-Je te suis alors. »

Ils se rendirent dans les appartements de l'ancien professeur de potion et ils s'installèrent dans les sièges de ce dernier. Il servit un thé à Lissa, au citron son préféré, comme il en était d'habitude et commencèrent à discuter.

« Je pense que tu as entendu parler de l'évasion des mangemorts d'Azkaban, commença Severus. -On ne parlait que de ça ce matin. -Ton père s'est échappé, Lissa. »

Le visage de Lissa se décomposa, Severus venait de confirmer ses soupçons, et elle se sentit déchirée entre peur et le fait d'être rassurée. Elle commença à paniquer et son souffle s'accéléra. Elle pensa à son frère et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu les refouler, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle releva son regard larmoyant vers son parrain et ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer. Il détestait voir la jeune fille, d'habitude si joyeuse et souriante, apeurée et fragile. Il se leva et entoura ses bras autour du corps frêle de sa filleul, il l'aimait comme sa propre fille. La jeune fille se lova contre le corps chaleureux de son parrain et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Cela faisait du bien de se lâcher sans que personne ne la juge.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes et quand Severus relâcha la jeune fille, il vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea dans son lit, elle avait besoin de rattraper le sommeil perdu au long des dernières semaines. Il la regarda et sourit, sa filleul ressemblait à un ange avec son halo de cheveux blonds tout autour de son visage. Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait de nombreux prétendants qui n'osaient l'approcher à cause de son nom de famille. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec sa famille, et elle le regrettait, il le savait, puisqu'elle semblait faire honte à son père qui aurait préféré qu'elle soit plus comme lui.

Elle ouvrit les yeux qui lui brûlaient un peu et remarqua qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son dortoir, mais dans la chambre de son parrain si elle en jugeait par la décoration. Elle se redressa et se souvint de la nouvelle que lui annoncée Severus. Son regard se remplit de tristesse mais se reprit quand son parrain entra dans la pièce. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui donna une tasse de thé. Elle but et écouta son parrain.

« Tu avais besoin de te reposer, alors je t'ai laissée dormir. C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner alors tu devrais y aller pour n'inquiéter personne. -Je vais faire ça. Sev'. Merci pour tout, dit-elle simplement. -C'est normal. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là tu n'oublies pas. -Ne t'en fais pas Sev'. »

Elle sourit puis sortit des appartements de son parrain pour rejoindre la Grande Salle où ses amies l'attendaient. Elle s'assit à côté de Nyx mais fut assommée de questions par ses amies.

« Où tu étais ? On s'est inquiétées, demanda Rachel. -J'étais partie me reposer, j'en avais besoin. » Elle mit un sourire faux sur son visage mais tout le monde sembla mordre à l'hameçon. S'ils savaient ce qui les attendaient.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Comme il est de tradition à Poudlard, un bal de Noël avait été organisé pour les sixième année, afin de réunir tous les élèves et de créer des liens entre les maisons. Ainsi, ce jour-là, tout le monde avait rendez-vous, et pour les Gryffondors et pour les Serpentards, avec leur directeur respectif pour une séance d'entraînement de danse.

Mia, Rachel, Juliette et Morgane se retrouvaient donc dans la salle de bal en compagnie du professeur McGonagall qui commença son discours :

« Comme vous le savez, le bal de Noël est une tradition à Poudlard. Il est ouvert à tous les élèves de sixième année et bien sûr, vous avez le choix de venir avec ou sans cavalier et vous avez également le droit d'y inviter des élèves plus jeunes, si vous le souhaitez… Les tenues de soirée sont obligatoires, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. Et bien sûr, le bal aura lieu dans la Grande salle le jour de Noël, il commencera à vingt heure et se terminera à minuit. Je serais extrêmement mécontente si jamais je voyais un ou une élève de Gryffondor se comporter d'une manière qui pourrait porter atteinte à la réputation de l'école mais surtout à la maison Gryffondor. Maintenant, nous allons procéder à une séance de danse… Des volontaires pour nos montrer les quelques pas de base ? »

Le professeur regarda autour d'elle. Ne voyant personne se porter volontaire, elle désigna alors deux personnes :

« Miss…. Cooper avec Monsieur Bennet ! »

Mia parut surprise puis se leva et regarda ses trois amies qui lui sourirent tout en cachant un léger rire. Mia s'avança vers la directrice ainsi que Louis qui avait un très large sourire. Elle n'avait pas eu de conversation avec lui depuis le cours de potion, il y a presque deux mois de cela. Elle avait évité tout rapprochement avec lui et voilà qu'on l'obligeait à danser avec.

« Miss Cooper, votre main gauche sur son épaule et vous, Monsieur Bennet votre ma main sur sa hanche, demanda la directrice. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et leurs mains se refermèrent l'une sur l'autre. Mia rougit énormément et fixa les yeux verts de Louis. Lorsque la musique commença, ils s'élancèrent et commencèrent à danser.

« Cet imbécile, il ne sait même pas danser ! » chuchota Juliette à ses deux amies qui rirent légèrement en les regardant danser.

Il était vrai que Louis ne dansait pas très bien mais Mia s'en fichait complètement, elle était totalement perdue dans les yeux de Louis, elle ne voyait plus que lui… C'était bien la première fois depuis la mort de Cédric. Cédric… Le visage de celui-ci se matérialisa à la place de celui de Louis. Désorientée, elle se mit à paniquer et à perdre l'équilibre se retrouvant par terre. Ses trois amies accoururent pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Ça va Mia ? Demanda Morgane inquiète.

-Oui oui, j'ai juste perdu l'équilibre, dit-elle simplement toujours surprise de ce qu'elle venait de voir. »

 **Flash Back 4ème année.**

Mia était dans les bras de Cédric et elle dansait avec les trois autres champions. Pour le tournoi, les quatre champions, Harry, Viktor, Fleur et Cédric, devaient ouvrir le bal avec leur cavalier et cavalière et c'était sur Mia que le choix de Cédric s'était porté. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que dans ses bras. Elle avait toujours été attirée par lui, par sa gentillesse, par son élégance et par sa loyauté et voilà qu'elle était dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas été surprise par son choix puisqu'ils sortaient ensembles depuis maintenant quatre mois. Tout le monde lui disait qu'ils formaient le couple idéal et c'était vrai, ils s'aimaient plus que tout et Mia n'aurait changé ce moment pour rien au monde. Il la fit virevolter dans les airs tout en se regardant amoureusement et se sourirent, heureux de passer du temps ensembles, comme si personne ne se trouvait autour d'eux.

 **Fin du Flash-back**

Mia se releva et alla s'asseoir. Elle n'osait pas croiser le regard de Louis et se promit de l'éviter le plus possible. McGonagall lui dit de reprendre tranquillement ses esprits et demanda alors aux autres élèves de s'entraîner. Rachel et Juliette s'empressèrent d'aller chercher leur frère respectif. Ainsi Rachel se retrouva avec Ron et Juliette avec Louis.

« - Mais je vais avec qui moi ? Cria Morgane à ses amies.

-Désolée Morgane, dit Rachel en rigolant tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. »

Rachel commença à danser avec Ron, quand celui-ci lui demanda discrètement :

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas aller danser avec Harry ? » Rachel se tourna vers lui et lui marcha violemment sur le pied.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec Hermione ? » Répondit-elle sèchement.

Pendant ce temps, Morgane regarda autour d'elle s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait se mettre, mais même Harry était déjà en train de danser avec Hermione. Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre patience, Neville s'approcha timidement de la jeune femme.

« -Toi aussi tu n'as trouvé personne … »

Morgane fit un petit signe de la tête.

« Tu veux venir danser avec moi ? » demanda-t-il. Morgane sourit et alla danser avec Neville sous le regard curieux de Mia.

Du côté des Serpentard, le professeur Rogue fit le même discours que celui du professeur McGonagall mais en insistant davantage sur le fait qu'il n'accepterait aucune mauvaise conduite de la part d'un Serpentard.

« -Très bien, Miss Ombrage. Si vous voulez bien nous montrer les premiers pas. »

Celle-ci regarda ses amis puis Nyx et Lissa d'un air supérieur et fit un petit « Mhm » mais ceci juste avant que le professeur ne poursuive :

« Et Monsieur Goyle se fera le plaisir de vous accompagner. »

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa petit à petit sous les forts rire de Nyx et de Lissa. Elle tourna doucement la tête vers Goyle avec un tel dégoût que même danser avec un gobelin lui aurait fait plus plaisir. Goyle, quant à lui, regarda Shannon en bombant le torse et en esquissant un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qui donna un haut le cœur à Shannon.

Les rires incontrôlables de Nyx résonnaient dans la salle si bien que le professeur Rogue, exaspéré, interrompit ses rires en disant :

« Je vois que Miss Dawkins a l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'énergie. Je trouve donc préférable que vous dansiez à la place de Miss Ombrage. Et Monsieur… »

Il tourna légèrement sa tête et tomba sur une tête blonde.

«Et Monsieur Malfoy vous accompagnera ! »

Nyx soupira alors que sur le visage de Lissa s'affichait un large sourire. Nyx et Draco se levèrent et allèrent se retrouver au milieu de la piste sous les regards méprisants de Pansy et Shannon. C'était bien la seule chose pour laquelle Nyx était contente de danser avec Draco.

Cependant il n'y avait pas que Pansy et Shannon qui étaient plus ou moins jalouses, les garçons présent dans la salle l'étaient aussi. Il fallait dire que Nyx était d'une beauté troublante ce qui contrastait avec son étrange caractère. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'avaient eu de chance avec elle. C'était elle qui choisissait les personnes avec qui elle pouvait avoir une relation, bien que celle-ci ne durait que très peu de temps en général.

Alors qu'elle arriva à la hauteur de Draco, celui-ci posa sa main dans son dos de et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Nyx posa alors sa main sur son épaule et leurs mains se joignirent. Lorsque la musique commença, ils s'élancèrent main dans la main. Les yeux de Lissa étaient fixés sur eux comme ceux de tous les Serpentard de la salle. En effet, Nyx et Draco dansaient magnifiquement bien, ce qui donnait des étoiles dans les yeux de chaque personne présente.

Alors qu'il continuait à danser, Draco fit glisser, petit à petit, sa main le long du dos de Nyx. Celle-ci serra fermement les doigts du jeune homme, et, tout en le fixant, rétorqua sèchement :

« Descends encore ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre et tu vas le sentir passer. »

Draco remonta rapidement sa main et ils finirent de danser. Nyx était soulagée et retourna vers Lissa qui la regardait avec un large sourire.

« Alors ? C'était bien ? », nargua Lissa.

La sorcière la regarda et leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

« Très bien, maintenant, mettez vous par couple afin de vous entraîner. » lança Rogue.

Nyx soupira fortement, elle devait encore danser. Heureusement, elle n'allait pas encore danser avec Draco puisque celui-ci avait déjà deux vipères collées à lui. C'est alors que le meilleur ami de Lissa, Théodore, s'avança vers Lissa en lui proposant :

« Tu viens danser ? »

Il l'abordait, avec un large sourire et une main tendue vers elle. Lissa lui sourit tout en rougissant légèrement, saisit sa main et alla danser avec lui. Nyx ne pouvait pas le nier, quant elle les regardait danser, ses deux là allaient vraiment bien ensembles.

Le cours se termina et les deux jeunes femmes allèrent retrouver leurs amies à l'endroit où était disposé les quatre sabliers représentant les point attribués à chaque maison. Lorsque les deux Serpentard arrivèrent vers leurs amies, Nyx ne put s'empêcher de dire avec la voix la plus démoralisante du monde :

« -Les filles, vous savez pas quoi… Ils m'ont foutu avec Malfoy ! »

Ceci déclencha un fou rire commun aux cinq filles mais Nyx se renfrogna.

« Ne rigolez pas, c'est pas drôle, bouda-t-elle.

-Allez, avoue que c'est marrant !, lança Juliette. »

Nyx ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la bonne humeur de ses amies, un moment de joie parmi toutes les choses sombres qui se passaient à ce moment-là.

Juliette s'arrêta de rire et remarqua que Mia semblait bien rêveuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de la narguer.

« Alors Mia, heureuse d'avoir dansé avec Louis ? »

Elle vit avec joie son amie rougir et essayer de la contredire.

« N... Non, pas du tout, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles .

-Mais oui, je ne te crois pas ! Tu avais littéralement des étoiles dans les yeux, répliqua Morgane.

-Oh ça suffit, arrêtez maintenant, de toute façon on doit aller manger.

-C'est ça ! Fuis !, rigola Lissa. »

Les filles rirent de nouveau et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Lissa discutait avec Mia d'un groupe de musique moldu que lui avait fais découvrir cette dernière. Elle était vraiment fan et apparemment, ils donnaient un concert l'été d'après, alors elles discutaient sur le sujet pour s'organiser pour y aller.

Elle rit à une remarque de son amie quand elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard doux de Jongin qui la fixait rêveusement à la table devant elle. Elle détourna le regard, gênée, en se souvenant des événements des dernières semaines. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ce jour-là, il n'avait cessé d'essayer de lui parler à chaque occasion qu'ils avaient. Lissa essayait de l'éviter mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, puisque ce dernier semblait réellement motivé à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à grand chose de sa part, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient sortir ensembles. Elle se sentait coupable de lui avoir laissé un espoir alors qu'il n'allait rien se passer entre eux.

« Ça va, Lili ? »

Elle se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et vit le beau visage de son meilleur ami tordu par l'inquiétude.

« Bien-sûr que ça va, tu me connais, le rassura-t-elle.

-Il y a ce mec qui te regarde depuis toute à l'heure, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

Il avait l'air plutôt énervé et Lissa remarqua qu'il parlait en fait de Jongin qui la regardait toujours.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste Jongin, tu sais comme il est, dit-elle en plaçant un petit sourire.

-Je n'apprécie pas trop qu'on te regarde de la sorte. Il devrait savoir que c'est mort depuis le temps, s'énerva Théodore.

-Laisse le faire, il ne fait rien de mal.

-Tu es sûre ? Si ça te gêne, dis le moi et j'irai lui parler.

-Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je le ferai. »

Théodore retourna à sa conversation avec Draco et Blaise et Lissa s'autorisa finalement à pousser un soupir de soulagement, il ne manquerait plus qu'il l'apprenne et elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau du Poufsouffle.

Morgane venait de raconter une blague qui ne pouvait venir que d'elle et l'ambiance était au beau fixe comme il en était d'habitude à la table des Gryffondor, Rachel riait. Quant à Mia et Juliette toutes deux commencèrent à se battre gentiment mais la rouquine resserra sa prise sur ses couverts et son visage s'assombrit. En effet, elle avait vu sa sœur, Ginny, en train d'essayer de flirter encore une fois avec Harry. Ça suffisait à la fin, et il fallait que ce dernier se laisse faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne voyait pas qu'il se faisait mener par le bout du nez. Elle pouvait aussi choisir quelqu'un d'autre, elle savait bien que Rachel aimait Harry pourtant elle faisait comme si de rien n'était et continuait à tourner autour du brun comme une chienne en chaleur. Elle avait beau être sa sœur, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle l'énervait.

« Bah alors Rachel, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, dit Ginny, faussement gentille.

-Ça va totalement bien, merci de t'inquiéter, répondit-elle en serrant les dents. -Tu as l'air énervée, quelque chose te tracasse ?, demanda Harry. -J'ai dis que tout allait bien, lâchez moi un peu, répondit Rachel, cette fois-ci froidement. »

Elle vit le regard surpris de Harry et regretta immédiatement de s'être emportée, c'était juste qu'elle en avait marre qu'on se foute d'elle, du moins que sa sœur fasse tout pour la contrarier. Elle se leva après avoir soufflé une excuse bidon à ses amies et sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle était à bout de nerf, elle en avait réellement assez du comportement de sa sœur envers elle. Une seule chose pouvait la calmer dans ces moments-là, voler. Elle prit un balai dans la réserve et commença à voler, sans but. On ne pouvait pas dire, sentir l'air dans ses cheveux et fouetter son visage était une sensation qu'elle adorait. Elle adorait voir le monde d'en haut, changer de perspective, elle se sentait en sécurité, perchée sur son balai qu'elle tenait fermement pour ne pas tomber.

« Je peux te rejoindre, peut-être ? »

La jeune fille sursauta, manquant de tomber, puis regarda qui l'avait interpellée, c'était Ron. Elle sourit à son frère et lui fit un geste positif. Il vola jusqu'à elle maladroitement puis se stabilisa une fois à sa hauteur.

« Tu sais Harry est inquiet de ta soudaine saute d'humeur, commença-t-il. -Je me doute, Ron, je me doute. -Encore Ginny ?, devina le jeune homme. -Toujours, tu l'as bien vue. Elle se pavanait devant lui alors que j'étais là, dit-elle. -Elle ne le fait pas exprès Rachel, tu le sais bien. -Même, je ne la supporte pas. -Harry t'apprécie toi, pas elle, tu sais, dit-il finalement après un silence. »

La jeune fille rougit puis vola de quelques mètres, ne supportant pas de rester fixe.

« Et toi, on en parle avec Hermione peut-être ? Tu baves littéralement devant elle !, rigola-t-elle.

-Arrête, Hermione et moi sommes seulement amis et on le restera, dit-il en rougissant. -Mais tu aimerais plus ! Bien plus même !, le nargua sa sœur. -Je l'avoue mais elle ne me voit pas comme ça. »

Rachel rit doucement puis murmura plus pour elle-même que pour quelqu'un « Si tu savais... ». Ils étaient vraiment aveugles ces deux là à ne pas remarquer qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Après un moment, ils décidèrent de rentrer vu qu'il se faisait tard et que la nuit commençait à tomber. Ses amies allaient encore la harceler pour savoir où elle était passée mais elle s'en fichait, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'elle s'était vidée la tête. Elle rentra dans son dortoir où ses amies l'accueillirent avec des questions auxquelles Rachel répondit par un haussement de sourcil et un soupir. Elle rassura les filles qui retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Juliette jouait aux échecs avec Hermione mais, étant vraiment nulle, elle ne cessait de perdre. Elle perdit pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois et s'énerva, balançant les pièces sur une Hermione morte de rire face au comportement de la brune.

« De toute façon, tu triches je le sais. C'est parce que Ron t'apprend des tours !, bouda Juliette. -Essaye de te trouver des excuses mais tu sais bien que je suis plus douée que toi et que tu n'y peux rien. -Même pas vrai ! Dis lui, Louis ! Je gagne toujours contre lui, s'exclama-t-elle. -Louis est la personne la plus nulle aux échecs que je connaisse, rigola Hermione. »

Juliette regarda son frère qui haussa les épaules, elle avait oublié ce petit détail. Elle en avait marre de perdre, elle préférait largement jouer à ses jeux moldus. Malheureusement, son portable n'avait plus de batterie et il n'y avait pas de wifi dans ce fichu château.

Elle prit donc son livre et s'affala sur le canapé où son frère se trouvait déjà. Ce dernier grogna à cause du choc de la tête de sa sœur sur ses jambes mais laissa passer après un regard meurtrier de Rachel.

Elle laissa tomber son livre, frustrée de l'avoir terminé et tourna sa tête pour voir entrer Morgane. C'est vrai que cette dernière était allée se promener mais elle avait mis beaucoup de temps. Morgane avait un air sombre sur le visage et Juliette se demanda ce qu'il s'était

passé, son amie était d'habitude de si bonne humeur. Elle oublia bien vite quand elle reçut une balle sur la tête.

« Je te jure, Harry Potter, si tu continues de t'entraîner au quidditch dans la salle commune, je vais te faire manger le vif d'or auquel tu tiens tant, s'énerva-t-elle. -Désolé, Ju ! Je ne voulais pas, je te jure, promit-il. »

Juliette le coursa dans toute la salle commune, essayant d'arracher les cheveux du balafré comme elle aimait l'appeler.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, exténuée d'avoir couru après Harry pendant au moins trente minutes. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête tout effort physique, ça ne lui faisait pas du bien. Elle attendit l'habituel sermon de Morgane gueulant à qui voulait bien l'entendre d'arrêter d'être si fainéante mais cela n'arriva pas. Surprise, Juliette se redressa dans son lit et remarqua que les rideaux du lit de Morgane étaient déjà tirés, elle dormait déjà ? C'était étrange. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande comment elle allait le lendemain car son comportement inquiétait réellement Juliette. Elle découvrirait ce qu'il se passait, coûte que coûte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Morgane se réveilla morose le lendemain matin. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, la boule au ventre. Elle assista, silencieuse, à la préparation de ses amies. Elle n'était pas d'humeur et n'avait qu'une hâte, que la journée se termine.

« Allez, Morgane, il faut se préparer !, lâcha Rachel. -Oh, lâchez-moi un peu, répondit-elle froidement. »

Elle vit le sourire de son amie s'effacer de son beau visage et regretta aussitôt de lui avoir parlé comme cela. Elle ne voulait pas être aussi froide avec Rachel mais elle n'était réellement pas d'humeur. Malheureusement, c'est elle qui en faisait les frais. Morgane se renfrogna encore plus et se prépara en silence.

Elle lâcha un soupir en triturant le petit-déjeuner devant elle, elle en avait déjà assez de cette journée et le brouhaha autour d'elle n'arrangerait rien.

Soudainement, elle sentit un poids s'écraser sur son dos, en remarquant de qui il s'agissait elle se tendit et son regard se fit glacial.

« MORGAAAAANE ! Fais moi un câlin !, lâcha Lissa. »

Morgane se détacha de l'étreinte de son amie et la regarda. Elle eut un pincement au cœur et toute sa rancœur remonta.

 **Flash-back jour d'avant.**

Morgane se promenait dans les couloirs, revenant de son cours particulier d'Histoire de la magie. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait beau prendre des cours, elle n'y arrivait pas du tout et elle avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Elle décida de passer par la salle du professeur Rogue qui lui avait dis de venir pour récupérer sa copie qu'il venait de retrouver. En effet, Severus avait perdu sa copie et l'avait cherchée partout et avait dis à la jeune fille de venir la récupérer une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvée. Elle vit avec étonnement que la porte était entrouverte mais allait se décider à toquer quand elle entendit une conversation qui se déroulait dans la salle.

« Severus, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose et que tu hésites à me le dire, retentit une voix » Morgane retint son souffle en reconnaissant la voix de la personne qui parlait, c'était Lissa. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, elle savait que son amie aimait se rendre dans la salle de son parrain pour parler avec lui de tout et de rien. Ce qui la surprenait, néanmoins, c'est que le ton de la conversation semblait très sérieux.

« Lissa, je t'ai déjà dis que ces affaires ne te concernaient pas, lança froidement Severus.

-Sev', je ne suis plus une enfant. Tu sais très bien que je peux le supporter, quoique tu me dises. -Lili, écoutes, je sais que tu vas prendre cela trop personnellement et tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher d'y penser, l'avertit Severus. »

Morgane sentait que la conversation devenait trop personnelle et allait s'en aller quand quelque chose l'interpella.

« Bien, j'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas. C'est à propos de ton amie Morgane. »

La jeune fille se momifia et son souffle s'accéléra, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la concerner ?

« Quoi, Morgane ? Elle est en danger ? Dis moi que non, je t'en prie, supplia Lissa. -Non, elle ne ne l'est pas. J'ai appris des choses sur sa famille il y a peu de temps, répondit sérieusement Severus ignorant la panique qu'il percevait dans la voix de sa filleule. -Dis moi, c'est en rapport avec Remus, n'est-ce pas ?, se renfrogna Lissa. -Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? -Il la couve littéralement du regard , il veut la protéger, ça se sent. »

Morgane cessa de respirer un moment, abasourdie par ce qu'elle entendait. Il était vrai que Remus faisait très attention à elle mais elle ne voyait pas le rapport.

« Lili, j'ai appris par Greyback qu'il la cherchait. -Pourquoi ?

-Elle est à demi-lycanthrope. Son père était un loup-garou mais il a décidé de la laisser pour son bien. Il la cherche, il est déterminé à faire d'elle un des siens, finit sombrement Severus. »

Morgane sentit son cœur s'accélérer et son souffle se couper. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, presque oppressée. Ses parents n'étaient pas ses vrais parents ? Comment avaient-ils pu lui mentir sur sa nature? D'abord paniquée puis triste, elle passa par la peur. Greyback la cherchait mais elle ne voulait pas devenir une bête enragée.

Se sentant malade, elle s'éloigna de la porte et se dirigea vers son dortoir, chancelante.

 **Fin flash-back.**

Morgane recula et vit que ses amies la regardaient avec inquiétude. Elle vit Lissa faire un pas en avant pour la toucher mais Morgane recula vivement en hurlant :

« Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche pas ! »

Elle vit Lissa arrêter son geste et baisser les yeux, blessée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle se tourna et partit dans la direction opposée.

Juliette était à la bibliothèque et elle sentait qu'elle allait s'énerver. Son foutu de devoir de potion donné par son cher professeur l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle soupira et ferma brusquement l'épais livre qu'elle lisait, énervée de ne rien trouver. Elle laissa tomber sa tête lourdement sur la table quand elle entendit un rire à côté d'elle. Elle releva la tête pour voir un beau jeune homme brun au sourire charmeur.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, tu vas avoir une bosse. -Si ça peut m'empêcher de faire mon devoir de potion, alors je continue, bougonna-t-elle. »

Il rit de nouveau et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? Je ne veux pas me vanter mais je suis plutôt doué. -Non, ça va aller, il faut que je bosse. -Sûre ?, quémanda-t-il »

Juliette hocha la tête et le garçon se leva et partit en lâchant un « Je m'appelle Dylan au fait » avec un sourire qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Elle rouvrit son ouvrage en soupirant bruyamment de nouveau et essaya de se concentrer sur son devoir, mais fut déconcentrée par la pensée de Dylan. Elle l'avait déjà vu dans les couloirs mais ne lui avait jamais parlé, en même temps il était en 7ème année et les années ne se mêlaient pas entre elles.

Elle entendit un bruit et se retourna pour voir son frère par terre, enterré sous une pile de livres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore? Arrête de jouer et viens travailler, se moqua Juliette. -Si tu penses que je le fais exprès! Ce putain de devoir de potion... -Ne m'en parle pas! »

Louis rit et vint s'asseoir en face de sa sœur, posant tous ses bouquins sur ceux de la jeune fille, ignorant ses injures.

« Au fait, je t'ai vu avec Dylan, petite sœur! Il te draguait! -N'importe quoi arrête, il essayait juste d'être gentil. -N'essaye pas de me faire avaler ça. Il te draguait D-R-A-G-U-A-I-T! -Pff allez, j'en ai marre, je vais travailler ailleurs. »

Juliette prit ses affaires et commença s'en aller sous les rires de son frère lançant un dernier « Et je ne suis pas ta petite sœur, on est jumeaux, idiot! »

Il fallait qu'elle retrouve ses amies de toute façon, mais ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir sachant que Morgane et Lissa essayaient de s'éviter le plus possible et les autres ne savaient pas comment agir. Juliette soupira, il fallait qu'elle trouve le pourquoi du comment Morgane agissait de la sorte. Apparemment, même Lissa ne savait pas pourquoi non plus et ça l'embêtait le plus haut point.

Elle partit en direction du parc où elle retrouva une Lissa dépitée et ses amies essayant de la rassurer. Juliette s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Bah alors, ça déprime maintenant, ma petite Lili? -Morgane ne me parle toujours pas. -Il faut lui laisser du temps, essaya de la rassura Mia. -Mais pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas d'un seul coup elle m'en veut. Qu'elle m'explique au moins. -Elle reviendra d'elle-même ne t'en fais pas. On est amies après tout. -T'as sûrement raison. »

Lissa se reprit et se leva d'un coup, entraînant Juliette avec elle.

« Bon allez, il faut qu'on bouge! Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose sinon je vais péter un plomb. Ça vous dit d'aller s'entraîner un coup dans la Salle sur demande?

-Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix, soupira Nyx. -Non, tu ne l'as pas ma chère Nyx. »

Lissa souleva Nyx et l'entraîna à sa suite, la traînant derrière elle, ignorant les plaintes qui sortaient de la bouche de la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Rachel rit puis se leva, suivant ses amies qui riaient elles aussi.

Nyx se laissa tomber sur son lit, exténuée. En effet, elle et les filles avaient passé toute l'après-midi à s'entraîner sous les directives de Lissa qui, sous ses airs d'ange, était en fait une réelle dictatrice. Elle avait interdit toute pause et avait hurlé sur chaque personne qui osait ne serait-ce que baisser sa baguette. La jeune fille devenait toujours comme cela quand elle était stressée ou quand quelque chose la tracassait. Malheureusement, elle et ses amies en faisaient toujours les frais mais elles n'osaient rien dire, il valait mieux attendre que cela passe plutôt que de contrarier la blonde encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. En parlant du diable, Lissa venait de rentrer dans la chambre, toujours sur les nerfs.

« Tu crois faire quoi là? Allez bouge toi, on va manger. -Calme toi un peu Lissa, ça commence à devenir vraiment fatigant. -Je n'y peux rien, tu sais comme je suis. -Je sais, lâcha froidement la fille aux cheveux rouges, Mais si tu ne cesses pas tout de suite, je te jure que c'est moi qui vais m'énerver et tu vas le regretter, sincèrement. -Je suis désolée Nyx, je ne le ferais plus je te le jure. »

Nyx accorda alors un mince sourire à son amie qui avait baissé la tête se sentant coupable. Elle lui prit la main pour la lever et lui dit, d'un ton se voulant être plus calme:

« Allez viens, on va manger. Tu pourras voir Théo en même temps, ça te fera du bien. »

Lissa sourit à ces mots et se hâta de suivre son amie. Il était vrai que voir le garçon lui remontait toujours le moral. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'assit à côté de Théodore et s'accrocha à son bras, laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Ce dernier s'empressa de passer son bras autour de la taille de la blonde et de déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, sentant la douce odeur qui dégageait de la jeune fille en même temps.

« Oh bah qu'est-ce que tu as Lili? -Morgane me fait toujours la tête!, se plaignit la blonde. -Ah... Moi qui pensais que tu voulais juste me faire un câlin parce que je suis le meilleur ami du monde entier à qui tu ne peux pas résister. »

Lissa rit doucement et frappa le torse de Théo qui fit semblant d'être blessé.

« Aussi mais tu n'es pas complètement irrésistible, mon cher ami. -Moi qui pensais que tu m'aimais. Tu me fais du mal, Lili. -Arrête avec ça. »

Lissa rit de nouveau mais garda sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami qui rigolait lui aussi, aimant la proximité avec la blonde.

Draco regarda sa sœur et sourit discrètement, ne voulant pas briser l'image qu'il s'était forgé de Prince des Glaces. Il détestait voir sa sœur mal et la voir de nouveau souriante lui faisait du bien, elle le méritait après tout ce que son père leur avait fait subir. Son regard tomba ensuite sur Nyx et il commença à la détailler. La jeune fille était vraiment jolie, il n'y avait pas à dire. Ses longs cheveux rouges retombaient sur son visage telle une cascade, ses grands yeux bleus surmontés de longs cils noirs bien fournis lui donnaient un regard de biche. Sans oublier son sourire qui apparaissait rarement sur son visage éclairait ce dernier et lui donnait un air d'ange déchu. Elle avait un physique très avantageux qui faisait que des tas de garçons essayaient de la séduire, sans succès puisque la jeune fille était fermée à chaque proposition qu'on lui faisait. Il aimait son air nonchalant qui changeait des autres filles qui essayaient d'entrer dans ses bonnes faveurs à chaque occasion, que ce soit pour son nom, son physique ou son argent. Il savait qu'elles ne voulaient que ça, après tout. Tout comme tous les garçons qui tournaient autour de sa sœur qu'il chassait d'un simple regard, il voulait bien qu'on se foute de sa gueule mais il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un essaye de faire la même chose avec Lissa parce qu'il ne le laisserait pas passer. Il faisait juste conscience à Théodore puisque ce dernier était un de ses meilleurs amis depuis son enfance et aussi celui de Lissa. Il était un des seuls garçons qu'il laissait approcher sa sœur, heureusement puisqu'il savait que sa sœur le détesterait s'il l'éloignait d'elle. Cependant le blond détourna les yeux quand il croisa le regard de Nyx, se rappelant ce que son père lui avait dit. Il ne devait pas faillir et reprit donc une allure et un regard froid.

Il fut cependant sortit de sa rêverie quand Blaise le secoua, le dîner étant terminé, ils devaient maintenant se rendre dans leur dortoir pour la fin de la soirée, le couvre feu ayant été avancé, ordre du ministre. Heureusement que Blaise était là lui aussi, il était, avec Théodore, son seul et véritable ami et ça le réconfortait de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ou sa sœur.

« Bon Drac', tu comptes rester ici longtemps ou bien? -Laisse moi le temps, Blaise. -Tu deviens un grand-père Drac', rit Blaise. -Un grand père avec du charisme, lâcha le blond. »

Blaise rigola en entendant la réplique de son meilleur ami et lui mit une tape dans le dos ce qui fit grogner ce dernier. Seuls lui et Théo osaient se comporter de la sorte avec le ''Prince des Glaces'', puisque la réputation de ce dernier le déterminait froid et distant. Cette réputation s'effondrait à chaque fois que ce dernier était en présence de Lissa, le blond devenait tendre et affectueux, et un sourire se figeait sur son visage, elle était une des seules personnes qu'il aimait plus que tout et pour qui il pourrait faire n'importe quoi.

Draco se leva et suivit son ami, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que cela en ce moment, et ça l'énervait. Il aimerait retourner dans le temps où il s'amusait avec ses amis sans penser à autre chose que de s'amuser, mais depuis cet été, il avait l'impression que la joie avait disparue et qu'il n'était qu'une marionnette. La marionnette de son père.

 **Flash-Back été 5ème année**

Draco retint son souffle alors qu'il tenait sa sœur par le bras. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, les jumeaux se rapprochèrent de l'entrebâillement de la porte, espionnant ce qu'il se passait dans la salle de réception de leur manoir. Voyant le mage noir, Draco sentit son souffle s'accélérer alors qu'il observait le visage renfermé de son père et le visage contrarié de sa mère. Le lord noir avait insisté auprès de ses parents pour que lui et Lissa soient présents pour la réunion, étant certain que ces derniers se rangeraient forcément à ses côtés, étant des Malfoy. Fort heureusement, leur mère avait tout fait pour ne pas les inclure dans cette histoire sordide alors qu'ils étaient si jeunes.

Draco sentit sa sœur frissonner et commencer à haleter alors que leur ancienne professeur d'étude des moldus se retrouva suspendue en l'air au-dessus de la table. Il vit son parrain hésiter et flancher à la vue de sa collègue qu'il savait qu'il appréciait et il hésita à entrer pour tout arrêter mais le regard suppliant de sa sœur l'en empêcha.

Il vit le mage noir lever sa baguette et son cœur s'arrêta quand il entendit les mots fatidiques "Avada Kedavra" et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le corps sans vie de son ancienne professeur. Il sentit Lissa trembler et il la décala légèrement de la porte et plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux tout aussi gris de sa sœur. Ces derniers étaient larmoyants et Draco sentit son cœur se briser à la vue de sa sœur si vulnérable. Il la prit dans ses bras et resta ainsi alors que le corps de sa sœur était parcouru de spasmes et de sanglots.

 **Fin du flash-back.**

Draco fut pris d'un tremblement à la pensée de ce souvenir, le pire de sa si courte vie. Il s'était juré de protéger Lissa coûte que coûte et de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit jamais blessée.

Il sentit un poids sur son dos et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur.

« Drayyyy, fais moi un câlin, tu ne m'en as pas fais un aujourd'hui! Mauvais frère! -Tu es bien trop tactile. Allez, viens la. »

Il la décrocha de son dos pour la prendre dans ses bras, appréciant la proximité avec sa sœur. Il devait vraiment la protéger, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9:**

Lissa se réveilla tôt ce matin là et fronça les sourcils quand elle vit l'heure, il était bien trop tôt pour se lever. Soudain, elle se souvint de pourquoi elle devait se lever si tôt et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Elle se dirigea vers le lit de Nyx et commença à la secouer.

« Allez, petite marmotte, lève toi, c'est LE jour. »

Son amie grogna puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle la regarda d'abord d'un air blasé puis sembla finalement comprendre et une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard. Elles se préparèrent en silence, faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller leurs compagnons de chambre. Elles sortirent du dortoir et marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs et se retrouvèrent vers le dortoir de Gryffondor. Leurs amies leur avait dis le mot de passe (« Caput Draconis ») alors elles passèrent sans encombres. Elles s'immiscèrent dans le dortoir des filles où elles trouvèrent Mia, Morgane et Rachel assises sur le lit de cette dernière. Elles discutaient discrètement mais se levèrent toute sourire quand elles aperçurent leurs amies.

« Vous avez tout ?, demanda Morgane, surexcitée.

-Bien-sûr, tu nous prends pour qui ?, lui répondit Nyx.

-C'est partis alors, dépêchez vous et attention à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas, dit Mia. »

Les filles sourirent et installèrent ce qu'elles avaient prévu de faire pour l'anniversaire de leur amie Juliette. Une fois finis, elles sortirent du dortoir, et allèrent dans la Grande Salle, attendant l'arrivée de Juliette.

Juliette se réveilla ce matin-là sans entendre son réveil. Elle était de bonne humeur, c'était son anniversaire, enfin. Elle regarda la chambre et se dit qu'elle avait dû se réveiller très tôt puisqu'aucune de ses amies n'étaient réveillées et il n'y avait pas de mouvement. Elle regarda finalement son portable et vit qu'elle était en retard, en effet, il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure pour se préparer. Elle sauta en-dehors de son lit et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle commença à se brosser les dents quand elle remarqua que le dentifrice avait une étrange couleur verte. Elle cracha donc, se rinça la bouche et vit avec effarement que ses dents étaient colorées en vert, c'était pas possible. Elle décida de laisser tomber et alla s'habiller mais ses vêtements avaient tous été colorés aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Elle pâlit en voyant ça mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'habilla vivement, les sourcils froncés par l'agacement et alla se coiffer vite fait, passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux mais s'arrêta vite quand elle sentit un liquide coulé. Elle regarda avec horreur ses cheveux graissés et se colorer d'un verdâtre dégoûtant qui lui fit penser à la couleur de Finnegan. Elle faillit vomir et chercha vivement quelque chose pour cacher la catastrophe qu'étaient ses cheveux. Elle dégota un vieux bonnet en forme de panda, grimaça mais se dit qu'il valait mieux ça que rien du tout. Elle courut ensuite hors du dortoir et arriva dans la Grande Salle où elle sentit tous les regards se poser sur elle. Elle avança le plus vite possible et se posa à côté de Morgane qui avait éclaté de rire en voyant son amie arriver ainsi vêtue.

« Je vous jure les filles, je vais vous trucider les uns après les autres très lentement pour que vous souffriez le plus possible, menaça Juliette d'une voix basse et menaçante. »

Ses amies restèrent bouche-bée et ne firent pas de commentaires, préférant laisser la jeune fille se calmer toute seule. Elle se pressèrent en-dehors de la Grande Salle pour aller en potions quand Lissa sauta sur le dos de Juliette lui arrachant un cri étranglé.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE JUUUUUUUU !

-Lâche moi, Lili, je suis énervée contre vous, dit Juliette s'empêchant de sourire. -Maaaaaiiis, Ju ! C'était pour rire ! On t'aime tu le sais ! Alleeez arrête de faire la boude !, rit Lissa »

Juliette sourit finalement et prit son amie dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait jamais en vouloir à cette petite bouille d'ange et à ce sourire si chaleureux qu'elle se sentait toujours à la maison. Le reste de ses amies lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire et elle sourit encore plus.

Elle se rendit en cours où le professeur Rogue leur donna un contrôle surprise qui fit râler Juliette au plus haut point. Cette journée s'annonçait interminable et la jeune fille soupira quand elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien de bon à manger, seulement des légumes ce qui répugnait Juliette. Dumbledore avait eu la bonne idée de créer la journée du bien-être en ne faisant que des repas diététiques. Pas de chance que ce soit tombé le jour de son anniversaire. Elle grimaça tout en mettant un bout de brocolis dans sa bouche quand sa chouette arriva et déposa un paquet devant elle.

Ses amies l'entourèrent, attendant que Juliette ouvre le paquet. Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva un appareil photo moldu que ses amies lui avaient acheté. Elle fut d'abord étonnée puis sourit, heureuse, cela lui manquait de pouvoir prendre des photos.

« Alors, ça te plaît ?, demanda Mia.

-Bien-sûr que ça me plaît ! Merci les filles ! »

Elle fit un câlin à chacune de ses amies, les remerciant encore et encore. Cet appareil lui rappelait sa maison en France où elle allait souvent prendre des photos avec son père et son frère. Elle ne s'attarda pas, prit l'appareil et courut jusqu'à son frère et lui planta sous le nez.

« Louuuu, regarde ce que les filles m'ont offert ! On va pouvoir prendre des photos !

-Oh génial ! Elles ont eu une super idée ! En même temps, t'as bien dû te plaindre !, rigola son frère.

-Arrêteuh ! Même si c'est vrai, dit Juliette. »

Louis rigola quand sa sœur serra son appareil près de son corps et courut dans la direction de ses amies qui rigolaient elles-aussi. Il arrêta de rire quand il croisa le regard de Mia, puis lui sourit et lui fit un geste de la main. La jeune fille sourit aussi, rougit et répondit à son geste. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux, gênée du regard que Louis lui lançait, puis se retourna. Il décida de se lever pour aller lui dire bonjour. Il arriva à sa hauteur et mit ses mains sur ses yeux, se penchant vers son oreille lui soufflant.

« Devine qui c'est.

-Lou...Louis, fit Mia, gênée. »

Louis rit de nouveau et enleva ses mains. Mia se retourna, boudant.

« Tu m'as fais peur, idiot.

-Oh, ne fais pas la boude voyons ! Je voulais juste te surprendre, fit Louis, flirtant. »

Mia le frappa légèrement sur l'épaule et rit quand Louis se plia en deux, faisant semblant d'avoir mal. Il se releva ensuite, souriant largement et la regardant dans les yeux. Il y eut un moment de blanc où Mia et Louis se regardaient dans les yeux sans ne rien dire jusqu'à ce que Juliette se mette entre eux, hurlant qu'il était temps d'aller en cours. Louis rit en voyant sa sœur si excitée et Mia boudait tout en se faisant secouer dans tous les sens par Juliette. Cette dernière la lâcha finalement mais la prit par le bras, la trainant dans la direction opposée. Mia eut juste le temps de se défaire de l'emprise de son amie, s'avança vers Louis et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du jeune fille qui resta bouche-bée. Elle lâcha ensuite un léger « Joyeux anniversaire, Louis. » puis partit rejoindre ses amies. Louis resta planté là, ne revenant pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Il posa délicatement ses doigts sur sa joue et sourit avec un air béa, satisfait.

« Je vois qu'on est tombé bien bas, Bennet. On sort avec des Sang-de-bourbe maintenant, retentit une voix derrière lui. »

Louis se retourna pour se retrouver face à Finnegan. Son regard s'assombrit et il commença à partir, ne voulant pas amener des embrouilles mais l'autre garçon le rattrapa par le bras et le retourna d'un geste vif.

« Et malpoli en plus de ça. Je t'ai parlé, tu pourrais avoir la décence de répondre au moins.

-Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à des inepties pareils. Je vaux mieux qu'un sale petit con prétentieux qui se croit plus haut que tout le monde. »

Il vit le visage du Serpentard se refermer instantanément et il se rapprocha, menaçant, plus près de Louis.

« Écoute moi bien Bennet, parce que je vaux bien plus que toi et tes sales amis de Sang-de-bourbe. Vous n'êtes que des personnes impures qui ne devraient même pas exister ou même respirer le même air que nous autres. -Je ne te permets pas d'insulter ma famille ou mes amis, Petterson. En tant que Sang-mêlé, tu ne devrais pas affirmer haut et fort que tu vaux mieux que tout le monde, puisque tu n'es qu'à moitié pur. -Moi, au moins, je ne traîne pas avec des Sang-de-Bourbe et je ne sors surtout pas avec eux, répondit-il avec un air dédaigneux.

-Oui mais moi, au moins, je me respecte assez pour ne pas visiter les lits de tout le monde depuis ma puberté. »

Finnegan, à court de mots, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la posa contre la joue de Louis, le menaçant de lui envoyer un sort à chaque moment. Louis garda son calme et attendit que le Serpentard fasse quelque chose pour ensuite la lui remettre en pire.

« Bennet, je ne permets pas à quelqu'un d'aussi bas que toi de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de moi. Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à te lancer un sort pour te faire regretter de m'avoir parlé ainsi. -Je t'en prie, fais le, mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand tu te seras fais virer de Poudlard. »

Finnegan eut un moment d'hésitation puis baissa sa baguette. Il lança un dernier regard mauvais au brun qui se contenta de hausser les sourcils, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Louis relâcha sa respiration quand le jeune homme tourna à une intersection et se promit de ne pas le laisser insulter sa famille et ses amis la prochaine fois que cela arriverait. Il voulait bien être gentil mais il y avait des limites à tout. « Quelle belle journée d'anniversaire » murmura-t-il doucement alors qu'il soupirait et se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe.

« PETTERSON, VIENS LA QUE JE TE DÉFONCE TA SALE GUEULE DE PETIT CON ÉGOCENTRIQUE ! »

Finnegan se retourna à l'entente de cette phrase et fut accueilli par un poing qui arriva directement dans son nez. Il se courba et se tint le nez, hurlant qu'il était cassé. Juliette se tint devant lui, dominante et s'apprêtait à lui mettre un coup de genoux dans le ventre quand Mia et Rachel la tirèrent en arrière, la sommant de se calmer. Quelques secondes après, Lissa arriva en courant, ayant entendu la forte voix de Juliette. Elle traînait derrière elle Nyx qui, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle et comprit que toute cette agitation se faisait autour de Finnegan, poussa un profond soupir. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ils s'amusaient tous à lui porter autant d'importance pour des broutilles.

« Si tu oses menacer mon frère de nouveau, je t'assure que je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la manière moldue et ça fait bien plus mal, crois moi !, menaça Juliette. »

Shannon, qui avait été témoin de toute la scène, se tenait aux côtés de Finnegan, lui demandant s'il allait bien. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas remis du coup et se tenait toujours le nez, hurlant qu'il était cassé. C'est sur cette scène que Severus apparut.

« Miss Malfoy, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer. -Euh... C'est à dire que..., commença Lissa.

-J'ai frappé Petterson parce qu'il avait menacé mon frère avec sa baguette plus tôt dans la journée. Lâcha Juliette comme si c'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal. »

Severus regarda la jeune fille, hébété, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette dernière dise la vérité. Il soupira, exaspéré, il ne comprenait plus les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Il en avait assez, il devrait prendre sa retraite dès maintenant pour ne pas succomber à la folie.

« Retournez à vos occupations, je vous prie, soupira Severus.

-Et vous n'allez pas la punir alors qu'elle m'a cassé le nez, interpella Finnegan.

-Ne faites pas votre chochotte, vous allez bien. Allez à l'infirmerie elle vous arrangera ça. Je vais en avertir le professeur Dumbledore. »

Juliette ouvrit la bouche, béate et se retint de mettre un autre coup au Serpentard alors qu'il la narguait. Elle se calma, ne voulant pas gâcher son anniversaire avec des heures de retenue.

Les filles se dirigèrent vers la tour Gryffondor et Lissa et Nyx les suivirent aussi, même si elles n'avaient théoriquement pas le droit d'être là, étant des Serpentard. Elles se posèrent sur un des nombreux canapé de la salle et Rachel partit un moment, prétextant devoir chercher quelque chose.

« Et je te jure que la prochaine fois qu'il ose approcher l'une d'entre vous, je lui ferais sa fête à ce petit con, s'énerva Juliette.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi énervée en six ans que je te connais, rit Morgane.

-Je ne peux juste plus le supporter et... OH NON VOUS ÊTES TROP ADORABLES ! »

Elle porta ses mains à son visage alors que Rachel revenait dans la salle avec, dans les mains, un paquet cadeau ainsi qu'un petit gâteau avec deux bougies illuminées.

« Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire JULIETTE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Les filles chantèrent et Juliette souffla les bougies, toujours émue. Rachel tendit ensuite le cadeau à la jeune fille qui s'empressa de lui arracher les mains, surexcitée. Elle arracha le papier et hurla, heureuse en voyant que ses amies lui avaient finalement achetée la combinaison toute douce en forme d'ours qu'elle n'avait cessé de réclamer pendant des années.

« Oh merci, merci, merci ! Vous avez acheté exactement ce que je voulais ! Je vais le mettre dès maintenant. »

Les filles rirent face au comportement enfantin de leur amie qui enfilait sa combinaison. Elle se tint ensuite face aux jeunes filles et sourit. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire et se promit de la garder tout le temps.

Mia était assise sur le canapé, son cours de potion dans les mains et essayait de se concentrer le plus possible sur son futur contrôle mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être distraite quand elle voyait Juliette faire des allers et retours dans la salle commune, vêtue de sa combinaison ours. La jeune fille était si heureuse de l'avoir qu'elle le portait n'importe où où elle allait et faisait exprès de se montrer devant le plus de personnes possibles. Elle et Morgane avaient même dues l'empêcher de sortir du dortoir pour se balader dans les couloirs ainsi vêtue.

Mia commençait à perdre patience et s'apprêtait à arrêter la jeune fille dans son élan de son cinquantième aller-retour quand quelqu'un entra dans le dortoir. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et faillit tomber du canapé quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de son ancien professeur de potion, le professeur Rogue. Elle s'empêcha néanmoins de rire quand elle vit l'air stupéfait qui s'étalait sur le visage de ce dernier lorsqu'il vit Juliette dans sa combinaison. Il resta interdit pendant un long moment puis se décida à interpeller la brune.

« Miss Bennet, je vous prierai de bien vouloir aller dans le bureau du directeur où le professeur Dumbledore vous attend.

-Oui, professeur, j'y vais de ce pas.

-Oh... et, Miss Bennet, veuillez changez de tenue s'il vous plaît. »

Il partit de ce pas, laissant une Juliette attristée. Elle se retourna vers Mia avec un air d'étonnement sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma combinaison ? Elle n'est pas bien ?

-Mais non, c'est juste qu'il était tellement jaloux de ne pas avoir la même qu'il voulait que tu te changes, la rassura Mia.

-Je me disais aussi. »

Mia lui sourit puis fit les gros yeux quand son amie se retourna pour aller se changer. Elle avait échappé à une crise existentielle. Elle pourrait enfin réviser sans être embêtée. Elle retourna à sa leçon, soupirant. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être préférée continuer à observer son amie. Elle soupira de nouveau, exténuée.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Juliette se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore, pas stressée pour un sous, elle savait qu'elle ne se ferait jamais disputer par le directeur. Elle arriva, murmura le mot de passe (Sorbet Citron) et arriva dans le bureau où elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la porte avant d'entrer.

Dumbledore, la voyant entrer, se leva de son bureau avec enthousiasme.

« Aaaaah, Juliette, je t'attendais. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Un bonbon peut-être ?

-Bonjour, professeur. Non merci, je viens de manger deux parts de gâteau alors je n'ai plus faim.

-Bien-sûr, tes amies t'ont gâté, j'espère. À ce que Severus m'a dis, tu as reçu une combinaison ours. Très beau cadeau, débala-t-il à toute vitesse.

-Oui, professeur.

-Juliette, je t'ai déjà dis des centaines de fois de m'appeler Albus quand nous étions en privé, le taquina-t-il.

-Certes mais vous savez très bien que je continuerai à vous appeler professeur, rit Juliette.

-J'aurai essayé. »

Dumbledore rit doucement et se leva de nouveau, faisant se tourner Juliette dans son siège pour le regarder.

« Alors, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais cassé le nez du jeune Petterson cet après-midi.

-Professeur, il avait menacé Louis et il m'énerve depuis si longtemps que je n'ai pas pu me retenir, essaya de s'expliquer Juliette.

-Oh mais je ne te dispute pas, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne compte pas de donner de punition ou quoi que ce soit. Entre nous, il le méritait depuis des années, finit-il en murmurant comme pour lui dire un secret.

-Vous m'avez juste entendu râler à son propos pendant des années, vous ne pouvez être objectif.

-Il ne faut pas le dire mais je fais du favoritisme, rit de nouveau le directeur.

-Je le savais déjà. »

Juliette regarda son professeur et un sourit s'étendit sur son visage à la vue du sourire malicieux que l'homme portait. Cela lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs.

 **Flash-Back**

Juliette pleurait tandis que Louis se tenait à ses côtés, essayant de la calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le petit garçon commençait à désespérer et allait appeler ses parents mais l'espoir revint quand il vit un vieil homme s'approcher d'eux. Il courut vers lui et tira sur sa robe.

« Abus, Abus, Juliette s'est fait mal, viens voir, elle pleure !, s'exclama-t-il.

-Doucement Louis, je vais voir ta sœur, lui dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. »

Il s'approcha de la petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans et se mit à genoux pour ainsi être à sa hauteur. La petite fille releva la tête et posa des yeux larmoyants sur le vieil homme qui lui sourit gentiment avant de lui demander.

« Dis moi, Juliette, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais ?

-Je... Je jouais avec Lou...Louis et je courais et... et je suis tombée et je... je me suis fais mal, pleura-t-elle.

-Oh mais tu sais, il suffit d'un petit tour de magie pour que les maux disparaissent, dit-il alors qu'il fit un geste de la main qui guérit instantanément la blessure de la petite fille. »

Les yeux de la petite fille s'illuminèrent directement, stupéfaites de la magie que venait d'utiliser le vieil homme.

« Arrête de pleurer maintenant, d'accord ?

-Oui, Bubus. Merci ! »

Juliette se releva et fit un bisous sur la joue du vieil homme avant de rejoindre son frère, laissant un Dumbledore souriant à la vue de l'innocence de la petite fille. Il ferait tout pour ces deux petits qu'il voyait comme ses enfants.

Fin flash-back.

La jeune fille sourit à ces souvenirs, le vieil avait toujours été là depuis qu'ils étaient bébés et elle le voyait, lui et McGongall, comme des membres à part entière de sa famille. Elle ne l'avait jamais dis à ses amies, ne voulant pas que ces dernières pensent à du favoritisme.

Ses parents avaient une longue histoire avec les deux professeurs et elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela concernait ses amies.

Dumbledore, qui s'était perdu un instant dans la contemplation d'un livre, se retourna vers la jeune fille, un air malicieux sur le visage.

« Sinon, tu comptes aller au bal avec quelqu'un ? Personne d'intéressant ? »

La jeune fille rougit mais ne perdit pas ses moyens quand elle répondit :`

« Non, je pense y aller avec mes amies. De toute façon, même si j'étais intéressée à quelqu'un, je ne le dirai à personne car le pauvre se ferait harceler de tous les bouts.

-Tes amies sont spéciales !

-Je parlais aussi de vous, professeur.

-Moi ? Je n'oserai jamais ! »

Juliette tourna la tête de droite à gauche, exaspérée du comportement du directeur. Il était aussi mature que son frère et c'était dire.

« Bon allez, il faut que j'y aille où les filles vont me tanner pour savoir pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps. Au revoir professeur !, dit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Bien-sûr ! Passe le bonjour à ton frère de ma part et oh ! Une dernière chose. Joyeux anniversaire, Juliette. »

La jeune fille sourit au professeur puis se retourna.

« Merci, bubus !

-Mon ancien surnom. Je l'adore ! »

Sur ce, elle sortit du bureau pour rejoindre les filles qui devaient probablement s'impatienter... quoi que la dernière fois elle avait disparue pendant toute une journée, enfermée dans une salle et elles n'avaient rien remarqué. Elle leur en avait beaucoup voulu ce jour-là.

Elle rejoignit le dortoir où elle retrouva Mia au même endroit où elle l'avait laissée cependant Louis l'avait rejoint et aidait cette dernière pour son devoir de potion sur lequel elle travaillait depuis une semaine. Elle s'esclaffa en voyant que son amie rougissait et qu'elle bégayait encore face à son frère qu'elle connaissait depuis quand même six ans.

Tout le monde savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux mais que tous les deux étaient aussi stupides l'un que l'autre pour ne pas voir qu'ils se plaisaient.

Elle décida d'aller se balader de nouveau puisqu'elle sentait qu'elle allait vomir si elle continuait à regarder les tourtereaux roucouler devant ses yeux. Elle déambula dans les couloirs et finit par s'asseoir au bord des murailles, appréciant la vue. Elle sortit son livre et se décida à lire, c'était une des seules fois où elle était seule sans être accompagnée d'au moins une de ses amies ou de son frère. Elle arrivait à un moment passionnant de son livre quand une voix la fit sursauter.

« Alors, encore dans tes livres ? »

Toujours pas remise de sa presque crise cardiaque, elle se retourna vers la personne qui se tenait derrière elle et ne s'étonna même pas en voyant Dylan, le Serdaigle qui l'avait abordée à la bibliothèque. Il n'avait cessé d'essayer de l'aborder depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlé pour la première fois mais Juliette était devenue maître en l'art de l'évitation. Elle chercha un moyen de s'échapper de cette situation mais elle ne pouvait fuir, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

« Bah alors, pas contente de me voir ?, demanda-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

-On va dire que tu m'as un petit peu dérangé dans ma lecture, essaya-t-elle de dire froidement.

-Je suis bien plus intéressant qu'un livre, voyons.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-Fais moi voir. »

Il lui prit son livre des mains, lisant le titre puis il lui redonna, voyant que la jeune fille était à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher le livre des mains.

« Qui eut crut qu'un Gryffondor lirait du Proust. Je pensais que c'était réservé aux Serdaigle, du moins si tu connais la littérature française moldue.

-Tu es cultivé ou tu ne l'es pas.

-Tu es très intéressante comme fille, tu le sais ça ?

-Bien-sûr que je le sais. »

Juliette essaya de garder contenance mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir face au sourire charmeur du beau Serdaigle.

« Tu es adorable quand tu rougis, dit-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

-Arrête ça. »

La jeune fille, gênée, ne put continuer de le regarder et dirigea son regard vers l'horizon, fixant l'eau du lac.

« Ne sois pas gênée avec moi, Juliette.

-On ne se connaît pas, et je fais ce que je veux.

-Ouuuh, tu te la joues froide et distante ?

-Je fais ce que je veux, comme je te dis. »

Juliette se renferma sur elle-même, ne sachant comment réagir face au numéro de charme que Dylan lui faisait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire draguer ou même qu'un garçon s'intéresse un tant soit peu à elle. Le seul garçon de son entourage avec qui elle était vraiment proche était son frère jumeau et elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le plus bel exemple.

« Bon écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Rien.

-Rien ? Tu ne veux rien ?, demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Non, j'ai juste envie de te parler. Tu ne veux pas ?, dit-il alors que son regard se tintait de tristesse.

-Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude qu'un garçon s'intéresse à moi.

-Et bien, habitues toi !, dit-il souriant. »

Juliette, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, leva les yeux au ciel et laissa le jeune homme rester à côté d'elle. Il restèrent assis en silence l'un à côté de l'autre, admirant le coucher de soleil sur le lac.

« Au fait, j'ai appris par à peu près tout l'école que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. Alors, joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Je pense que tu t'en aies rendu compte ce matin.

-On va dire que d'entendre un groupe de filles chanter joyeux anniversaire dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ça reste.

-J'ai honte de mes amies, grommela Juliette.

-Ne le sois pas. Oh, au fait je voulais te demander si tu avais quelqu'un pour le bal ? »

La jeune fille entendit l'alarme dans sa tête résonner et elle se releva vivement, prête à partir.

« Oula, t'as vu l'heure ? Il est tard, il faut que j'y aille. »

Elle ne prit pas le temps d'entendre la réponse du jeune Serdaigle et détala en direction de son dortoir, ne regardant pas derrière elle. Elle avait failli se faire inviter au bal par Dylan et elle n'aurait pas su quoi répondre et avait préféré fuir et éviter le sujet. Sur le coup, elle avait été pire que Mia quand elle était avec Louis et elle la comprenait finalement mais ce n'était pas comme s'il lui plaisait. Pas du tout. Totalement pas.

« Oh, Juliette, pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ?

-Hein ?, demanda-t-elle éloquemment. »

Elle se tourna et fut étonnée d'y trouver Rachel en compagnie de son frère jumeau, Ron.

« Je te demande pourquoi tu rougis ?

-Moi ? Rougir ? Noooon ! Ce n'est pas du tout à cause de Dylan ! Pfff, arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

-Mais..., essaya Rachel.

-N'insiste pas, je t'en prie, dit-elle en riant nerveusement. »

Rachel la regarda, étonnée puis se tourna vers Ron, inquiète de la santé mentale de sa meilleure amie qui s'était retournée dans la direction opposée et marchait rapidement pour éviter toute interaction avec qui que ce soit. Elle réussit sa mission jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne à une intersection et fonce droit dans quelqu'un. Cette personne se releva directement et commença, d'une voix froide et distante.

« Tu pouvais pas faire plus attention... Juliette ?

-Lissa ?

-Oh, je suis désolée. Ça va ?

-Oui, oui, t'inquiètes. »

Lissa l'aida à se relever et remarqua que la jeune fille était différente de d'habitude.

« Ça va pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Non, ça va. Je suis juste fatiguée.

-Mouais. Allez, c'est encore ton anniversaire ne l'oublie pas. La journée n'est pas encore terminée, mon chou ! »

Sur ce, elle embarqua la brune à sa suite, cette dernière soupirant sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rétorquer quoi que ce soit contre la petite blonde.

Lissa rit face aux grimaces que Morgane et Mia se faisaient, une compétition en cours, mais son sourire se fana quand son regard balaya la salle et elle tomba sur le regard d'un beau Poufsouffle. Elle se souvint de leur interaction de l'après-midi.

 **Flash-Back**

Lissa retournait à son dortoir pour rejoindre Nyx qui l'attendait impatiemment. En effet, la blonde avait perdu un pari et avait dû aller lui chercher quelque chose à manger dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Elle traînait des pieds, étant fatiguée du chemin jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle laissa échapper un cri étouffé quand elle trébucha.

« Saleté de lacets, grommela-t-elle. »

Elle s'arrêta pour refaire ses lacets et continua à râler contre ceux quand elle entendit un rire derrière elle qui la fit tomber de nouveau et lâcher un cri strident. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle et lui envoya un regard menaçant.

« Je te jure Jongin, la prochaine fois que tu fais ça, je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais sourire comme tu le fais maintenant.

-Belle ET violente, que demander de plus. »

La petite blonde lui envoyer de nouveau un regard menaçant mais décida de laisser couler quand le jeune Poufsouffle l'aida à se relever. Il attira ensuite la jolie Serpentard dans ses bras et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, rigolant mais la jeune fille se détacha de lui rapidement.

« Jongin...

-Écoute, ça fait un mois que tu m'ignores complètement. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais alors qu'on a des cours en commun.

-Je ne t'ignore pas. »

Le jeune homme lui envoya un regard incertain puis soupira face à la mauvaise foi dont faisait preuve la blonde.

« Tu peux pas effacer ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, Lissa.

-Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, se braqua la blonde.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Lissa...

-Jongin, c'était un moment d'écart. Je ne veux pas plus, je ne veux pas qu'on recommence, je voudrais effacer ce qu'il s'est passé, rétorqua la Serpentard froidement. »

Elle vit le regard de Jongin se refroidir et de la tristesse passa dans son regard, faisant se serrer le cœur de Lissa. Elle ne voulait pas être aussi méchante mais il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il ne se passerait rien.

« Tu as sûrement raison, c'était une erreur.

-Oui, mais je ne t'éviterai plus si tu me promets de ne plus en parler. »

Elle vit l'hésitation du jeune homme mais il hocha la tête. Lissa s'avança vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le torse du brun. Elle sentit ce dernier refermer ses bras sur elle et elle sourit discrètement, le goûter de Nyx totalement oublié.

 **Fin Flash-Back.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

« Non, je te dis que non, Juliette, détentit une voix masculine.

-Fais pas ta chochotte et bouge !, dis la dite Juliette.

-ARRÊTE, JE T'AI DIS NON !, hurla le garçon.

-LOUIS, ESPECE DE LÂCHE, REVIENS ICI ! »

Juliette et Louis continuèrent à se battre et la jeune fille traîna son frère par les cheveux lorsque celui ci voulut s'enfuir. Sa voix se fit menaçante et elle lui murmura dans l'oreille de son frère qu'elle avait abaissée à son niveau en le tirant par les cheveux.

« Louis, je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu vas y aller et sois certain que je saurais si tu le fais ou pas, menaça la jeune Gryffondor.

-Mia ne voudra jamais aller au bal avec moi ! Et j'ai pas envie de me prendre un vent, murmura Louis à sa sœur. »

La jeune fille soupira puis lâcha son frère qui se tint la tête, grommelant que ça lui faisait mal. Juliette n'en pouvait plus de les voir se tourner autour encore et encore et son frère croyait que Mia n'allait pas accepter son invitation.

« Tu me déprimes, bien-sûr qu'elle voudra venir avec toi. Maintenant, tu bouges et tu vas chercher Mia. Ne reviens pas avant.

-On me cherche ?, demanda la petite voix de Mia. »

Louis se figea et Juliette regarda derrière son frère où se trouvait la petite brune qui attendait une réponse à sa question.

« Louis voulait te demander quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Louis ?, dit-elle en lançant un regard insistant à son frère.

-Ou... Oui.

-Bien, je vous laisse. »

Sur ce, la jeune Gryffondor partit, laissant son frère toujours figé et Mia qui avait baissé la tête, embarassée.

Mia se tenait devant Louis qui était resté figé depuis qu'elle était arrivée puis elle leva la tête vers lui et tendit une main pour atteindre son épaule. À ce geste, le garçon sursauta légèrement et le rouge lui monta aux joues, faisant rire légèrement la petite brune.

« Je te fais peur, maintenant ?, rigola Mia.

-Non, pas du tout. J'aurais jamais peur de toi, voyons.

-J'espère bien. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit et ils se regardèrent un instant, souriant. Soudain, le jeune homme sortit de sa litanie et se souvint de la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient les deux à ce moment-là. Mia sembla se souvenir aussi et elle se racla la gorge avant de regarder Louis dans les yeux.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?, quémanda Mia.

-Euh oui... je... c'est assez compliqué..., bégaya-t-il.

-Eh, calme toi, respire. Je vais pas te manger !, rit-elle. »

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage puis, dans un élan, se saisit de la main de la jeune fille qui rougit.

« Mia, est-ce que tu voudrais aller au bal avec moi ?, demanda-t-il alors que la jeune fille resta interdite et cessa de respirer.

Flash-Back 5ème année.

« Cedric, arrêteuuh !, s'exclama Mia.

-Mais tu es trop mignonne comme ça !, répondit le dit Cédric. »

La jeune fille rit et laissa son copain s'amuser avec ses oreilles. Il avait de la chance qu'elle l'aime parce qu'il pouvait être lourd quelques fois. Ils revinrent à la réalité quand le professeur McGonagall vint chercher le jeune homme. Il devait se préparer pour la dernière épreuve de la coupe des 3 champions (enfin 4 cette année-ci).

« Tu dois vraiment y aller ? C'est dangereux, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-C'est la dernière épreuve, tout va bien se passer. Les professeurs encadrent l'épreuve, rien ne peut m'arriver, la rassura-t-il.

-Même, je n'aime pas ça, tu sais que j'ai eu peur pour toi pour les autres épreuves.

-Je sais, mais je te promets que ça va aller et que juste après que j'aurai gagner le trophée, on prendra la soirée pour nous, d'accord ?

-Tu es tellement Poufsouffle, pouffa la brune.

-Oh mais je peux être très Gryffondor, je te montrerai ça ce soir, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. »

La jeune fille rougit puis frappa le torse de son petit-ami doucement, gênée. Elle l'aimait vraiment ce Poufsouffle.

« Je dois vraiment y aller, Mia, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille qu'il avait dans ses bras.

-Va, mon beau Poufsouffle, rit-elle. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Cédric partit se préparer pour l'épreuve.

Mia regardait attentivement l'épreuve qui se passait devant ses yeux, retenant son souffle à chaque raie de lumière jaillissant du labyrinthe. Elle souffla de soulagement quand elle vit qu'il ne restait plus que Harry et Cédric dans le labyrinthe. Il n'y eut plus de raie de lumière, juste le bruit du labyrinthe qui se déplaçait de lui-même et Mia s'attendit à ce que le vainqueur arrive sous peu mais rien ne se passa. Elle commença à s'inquièter et son cœur battit plus vite, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

Son cœur s'arrêta quand Harry apparut soudainement en-dehors du labyrinthe, le trophée dans ses mains mais ce dernier semblait secoué de sanglots. Elle remarqua ensuite le corps sans mouvement de son petit-ami. Le monde parut trouble autour d'elle et elle n'entendit plus les cris et discussions de tous les élèves autour d'elle. Elle se leva de sa place et marcha jusqu'au corps de Cédric, chaque pas se faisanr sentir comme si elle marchait à la potence. Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de son petit-ami et le secoua, ne pouvait croire ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Cédric est mort !Voldemort l'a tué !, retentit la voix de Harry. »

Elle ne put le croire et continua à essayer de le réveiller, allant jusqu'à le secouer violemment mais le jeune homme ne se réveilla pas. La jeune fille se mit à pleurer et elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse de son petit-ami.

« Réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu m'as promis que tu serais là ! Cédric ! »

Elle se mit à paniquer et ses sanglots se firent incontrôlables. Aucun battement de cœur ne raisonnait dans le torse du jeune homme et c'est ce qui fit que la jeune fille se rendit compte de la vérité. Son copain était mort. Son Cédric était mort. Tu-sais-qui l'avait tué. Il avait été assassiné. Comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi cruel pour tuer quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et innocent. À ce moment-là, son cœur se brisa et les larmes continuèrent à tomber alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément au corps sans vie de son défunt petit-ami.

Fin Flash-Back.

« Mia ? Mia ! Calme toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?, demanda Louis, paniqué. »

La jeune fille se courba vers l'avant, son corps secoué de sanglots et son souffle fut coupé. Elle avait évité de repenser à ce moment, ne voulant pas retomber dans la dépression dans laquelle elle était tombée après la mort de Cédric. Elle se sentit tout à coup vide et eut peur de remonter à un an auparavant. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir comme elle avait souffert. La noirceur s'empara d'elle mais elle fut dissipée quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer protectivement.

« Mia, je t'en prie, calme toi. Je suis là pour toi, dit-il de sa voix la plus douce. »

Il la berça dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort et lui déposant de temps à autre des baisers sur le haut de la tête jusqu'à ce que le souffle de la jeune fille se fit moins saccadé. Mia se calma, sa tête vide de tous mauvais souvenirs et seulement remplie de Louis, Louis, Louis. Elle était peut-être finalement retombée amoureuse après Cédric. Elle était complètement calme maintenant mais elle ne voulait pas sortir de l'étreinte réconfortante du jeune Gryffondor.

« Oui, murmura-t-elle une fois calmée.

-De quoi ?, demanda-t-il perdu.

-Oui, je veux bien venir au bal avec toi.

-Tu es sûre ?, dit-il mi-surpris, mi-heureux.

-Certaine, Louis, dit-elle d'un ton certain. »

Le jeune homme sourit dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et resserra ses bras autour d'elle, voulant la faire se sentir en sécurité. Mia, soupira d'aise, et resta dans les bras du garçon qui avait réussis à voler son cœur.

Morgane fit demi-tour quand elle vit Lissa avancer dans sa direction accompagnée de son frère, cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'elle évitait la petite blonde comme la peste, elle ne voulait pas en parler avec elle, s'étant sentie trop trahie.

Elle avait également évité d'envoyer des lettres à ses parents, eux aussi lui avaient caché la vérité à propos de ses origines et elle attendait de rentrer chez elle pour en parler avec eux.

Elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas de la faute de Lissa mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir dis.

Elle se rendit à la biliothèque où elle se posa sur une table éloignée de toute civilisation, et se mit à feuilleter un livre sur la lycanthropie qu'elle venait de trouver dans les rayons.

Elle fit des recherches pendant un moment, et remarqua qu'en tant que fille de lycanthrope et de sorcière, elle devait avoir reçue les pouvoirs de ses deux géniteurs, en moins puissant. Cependant, elle semblait avoir reçu seulement les caractéristiques de sa mère mais pas celles de son père. Elle continua à chercher dans tous les livres qu'elle trouvait et remarqua qu'elle n'avait jamais autant lu.

Soudainement, une voix vint la tirer de sa lecture en prononçant son nom. Elle releva la tête, étonnée qu'on l'interpelle. Elle fut d'autant plus étonnée en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Neville.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?, demanda la jeune fille.

-J'étais juste surpris de te voir à la bibliothèque, je ne t'y vois jamais, rougit-il.

-C'est pas mon endroit préféré, on va dire.

-Je me doute. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Neville baissa les yeux, impressionné par la couleur des yeux marines que la jeune fille avait.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressé par la lycanthropie, s'étonna-t-il.

-C'est parce que je ne l'étais pas avant aujourd'hui, rit-elle.

-Voilà pourquoi. Tu sais, c'est vraiment intéressant parce que je travaille justement sur une plante qui permettrait aux loups-garous de souffrir moins durant la pleine lune.

-Ah oui ? C'est cool ça.

-Tu veux que je t'explique ?, demanda-t-il timidement.

-Ça m'intéresse, vas-y, s'exclama Morgane. »

La jeune fille écouta attentivement les explications du brun, demandant des détails sur lesquels elle bloquait. Malheureusement, la jeune fille n'était pas douée en botanique alors elle avait du mal à suivre tout ce sur quoi il déblaterrait mais Neville semblait si passionné qu'elle n'eut pas à cœur de le lui dire.

Elle rigola quand Neville fit tomber tous les livres qu'il avait pris de la jeune fille pour les ranger lui-même, essayant d'être galant.

Soudainement, elle vit Rachel arriver en furie vers elle en hurlant, se payant des regards tueurs de la part de la bibliothécaire qui se remit à travailler juste après, habitué des va et viens des différents élèves.

« MORGANE ! Dépêche toi ! Ça fait 30 minutes que je te cherche partout dans le château! Juliette est sur le point de t'étriper, il est l'heure de manger ! »

La jeune fille regarda sa montre et fut surprise de constater qu'elle avait passé son après-midi à discuter avec Neville. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire au revoir à Neville et fut tirée par le bras par son amie qui continuait à râler. Elle prit cependant le temps de faire un signe de la main au jeune homme qui lui répondit par un sourire timide.

Morgane arrêta sa main à mi-hauteur de sa bouche, un frisson lui parcourant la nuque. Elle se sentit observer et releva la tête doucement pour voir Juliette la fixer un air menaçant sur le visage.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Juliette.

-Tu as remarqué qu'à cause de toi, il n'y avait plus de pain frais. MON pain frais, Morgane.

-Je me suis déjà excusée, Ju, tu vas pas m'en vouloir 50 ans non plus !

-Mon. Pain. Frais. Morgane.

-Je t'en achèterai la prochaine fois que j'irai en France !

-J'espère bien, oui. »

Morgane s'autorisa à respirer, contente de s'être tirée du pétrain dans lequel elle s'étais mis elle-même. Règle n°1 : ne jamais enlever le pain frais de Juliette ou elle ne vous pardonnera jamais.

Plus jamais elle ne ferait cette erreur, Lissa avait fait l'erreur de le faire plusieurs fois et la jeune fille avait eu du mal à se faire pardonner. Elle était bien rancunière cette Juliette.

Elle continua à manger, plus tranquille qu'avant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que Mia ne se trouvait pas auprès d'elles, à sa place habituelle.

« Où elle est Mia ?

-Tourne ta tête à gauche et tu verras directement, répondit Rachel. »

Elle tourna la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. En effet, devant elle se trouvait Mia et Louis, assis très proches l'un de l'autre, riant aisément l'un avec l'autre. Elle se tourna vivement vers ses amies.

« J'ai loupé un épisode ? La dernière fois que je les ai vus ensembles, ils ne pouvaient pas se regarder dans les yeux !

-On ne sait pas, elle ne veut pas nous le dire !, râla Rachel.

-Elle a intérêt à nous le dire, non mais. »

Morgane observa tous les mouvements de Mia qui se sentait mal à l'aise, oppressée par les regards. Elle se posa sur son lit mais n'eut pas le temps de dire « Quidditch » que ses amies se jetèrent sur son lit, des sourires malicieux sur le visage.

« Raconte nous tout ! Il s'est passé quoi avec Louis ?, demanda Rachel.

-Roh, vous êtes pas possibles, la jeune fille roula des yeux.

-Dis nous, dis nous, dis nous !, chantèrent les trois jeunes filles.

-Eh bien, il m'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui.

-Et ?

-Et j'ai dis oui ! »

Les trois amies hurlèrent d'excitation et se jetèrent sur Mia qui rit de l'attitude de ses amies Gryffondors.


End file.
